Super Smash Traitors
by golfer
Summary: A new kind of villain is in town; a powerful and ambitious race known as the Authors live near Smash Mansion. A war is brewing, and the war eventually comes and threatens their neighbors. The question is this: Who's side are the Authors on?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...I realize that some of my other attempts at stories with authors in them turned out...sucky. I get that. So, I'm going to try a few different things. Let's see how this story works out, hm?**

**

* * *

**

A bird sat down on a rock, a vulture to be exact. He was proud looking and larger than any bird. Children gathered around, sitting on the sands. The bird opened his mouth.

**"**Conflict was brewing."

"It always brewed. A supernatural race known as authors could never co-exist with smashers. They were rivals, or more so, enemies. Authors called themselves such because their power almost allowed them to "write" the way others' lives would play out."

"Smashers were their rivals who lived in Smash Mansion. Since the dawn of Smash Bros, these Smashers were responsible for watching over these "authors". Every so often, the smashers would train and fight with each other, so that if the day ever came, they could prepare for full scale war and be sure to win."

"Author power, however, would be hard to conquer, so in order to keep the authors from taking over, they had to get more smashers, and more, and more. These days, there are 35 of the finest warriors in the universe, ready to defend Master Hand's, and their, home."

"The authors never wanted a fight, no. Instead, they wanted peaceful co-existence, a word they used to mean "out of our mansion", but the smashers outnumbered the authors almost 4 to 1, a fight they couldn't win. These authors were from all over the universe with a wide assortment of powers. Some had intelligence beyond anything imaginable. Some had speed and power with weapons. Some could transform. Some had elemental control. And some, as we'll soon see, had all of that, plus a horrid ability to control others like a sledgehammer, fueling his own ambition, along with frightening power all his own."

"The smashers gave them tents to sleep in; they were too suspicious to allow them to live in the mansion. Resentment and tension built up with each passing day, but for 20 years, 20 ageless years, no spark."

"I am Triarii. I watched through the eyes of the authors for all these years, perched on a rock, watching. The powers of the authors were terrifying indeed, but then again, the smashers weren't exactly shabby in that department. I knew that it would snap in those crazy authors. Without a spark, however, there would be no war, just peace."

"I pledge to be completely unbiased when telling you these horrifying things. I am not, nor was, on anyone's side. Please. Listen. I knew their thoughts. Envy and I are brothers. Now...you see...it all started..."

* * *

"It's dark," Golfer muttered, staring into the starry sky. Shooting stars littered the skies, almost turning the night into daytime. Golfer sighed. Just once, he'd like a taste of what it would be like inside the mansion. The mansion. Golfer's eyes narrowed in fury. He earnestly believed that he had been robbed, of everything; a nice warm bed, a dry area, equal opportunities. Golfer's fist clenched, almost smoking. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go inside, buddy," Pikana said. Pikana was a girl Pikachu of few words, but this time her words were kind and caring, completely pacifying the unstable author. His eyes softened when he looked at her. She smiled and almost sheathed her bazooka in a sense, as in, putting it in her backpack. It was amazing how such a massive weapon, always ready to fire, would fit.

"Inside where?" Golfer muttered, following her inside the massive tent. Looking around, he saw all of his author friends, friends he knew for a long time.

There was a waddle dee, a lot larger and more intelligent than the ones DeDeDe commands. Her name was Liv. Her expression was often soft and welcoming, but crossing her was disastrous. She had the ability to transform into some sort of wolf thing. Golfer did too, but while he would use it for pulling the homeless dog act, she could terrify anyone out of their wits. She was a technology genius, with the ability to build remarkable things with even more remarkable speed. Golfer's only problem with her (and everyone else's) was her thick Russian accent, while making her scarier, it also just made communicating harder.

Kit and Aurora sat together. The two acted like sisters, and probably were. They were remarkably different. Kit had a defensive, aggressive attitude. She often wore a scowl on her face, but despite that, she was unbelievably beautiful. She could even woo human guys, despite the fact she was a kitsune. Next to her, Aurora, certainly had an aura that even Golfer had a hard time getting. She could, in special circumstances, transform into a powerful looking mew. However, she remained mostly a blue-haired girl, normally kinder looking than her sister, minus the blood red eyes and almost seductive and dangerous smile.

"What's with him?" Kit asked, putting a paw to her chin and using the other to point at Golfer. Golfer glared, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"He's PMSing again," Pikana chuckled. Golfer growled a bit, but it was drowned out amidst the laughing authoresses. Suddenly, the paranoid author heard a rustling sound, perhaps of the tent opening. Golfer pushed Pikana away, easily, and whirled around, ready to attack. His fist was out, and was on fire, ready to deliver a terrible blow. However, he felt a grip that seemed like iron on his wrist. He was face to face with a girl about his size. She barely reacted, and just shoved him aside like a rag doll. Golfer was a bit embarrassed, not that she caught him so easily, but that his paranoia was exposed. The others barely noticed, or cared.

"What's up?" She asked. Her name was PokeTrainer, at least, that's what she preferred being called. She was cold, pure and simple. She did what she wanted, and she did it with no emotion. Golfer was like her opposite; he did everything emotionally and passionately. As for Kit, Liv, Aurora, and Pikana, well, they just didn't do anything.

"Nothing," Pikana muttered, standing up. "Just calming Golfer down a few." PokeTrainer rudely yawned in the middle of Pikana's explanation, and sat down in a cheap, wooden chair.

"I just want to get in the mansion, just once!" Golfer exclaimed, staring at the mansion. Aurora sat down near Golfer.

"I know buddy," Aurora said, staring at the mansion as well. "But we can't. They won't allow it."

"I don't care!" Golfer shot back. "We live here too. Screw this. I'll ask Master Hand. If I have to spend two more nights out in these sub-zero temperatures, I will burn that freakin' mansion to the ground!" Everyone was startled. Golfer had never threatened to even hurt the smashers, let alone destroy their home. Golfer's teeth were clenched along with his fists. "Nothing works though." Golfer sat down and put his hands over his eyes. He took a long, deep breath in the silence that seemed to last forever.

"Check it out, girl," Kit blurted out, angering Golfer when he realized she insulted his sadness. "We can't. You got that?" Golfer rolled his eyes. Kit hated whining. Golfer just looked at her with disgust; she whined all the time.

"One day..." Liv said, staring at the mansion. "We can live in that mansion." Golfer sighed and muttered a very interesting thing. He covered his mouth as he said it, so as to not let anyone else know.

"And I'll take Smash Bros for myself...and I'll rule it." What Golfer didn't know, however, was that everyone could hear it, and almost laughed at what seemed to be his arrogance and stupidity, showing once more.

* * *

"Okay, that's enough now," Triarii announced, beginning to stand up from his seated position on the rock. The kids instantly began to groan and whine.

"Please, Mr. Triarii," a little girl cried, louder than the other kids. "Stay and tell us the rest!" A little boy, tan and about 3 years old, also stood up.

"Por favor," he said in Spanish. "Cuentas el cuento!" Triarii looked into the eyes of the desperate children, and sighed, sitting down. The children cheered at the top of their lungs, causing Triarii to flinch.

"Well..."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Haha! I got you. To everyone else who I said could be in the story, you will be in the next chapter. I didn't want to introduce too many characters at once. ;) I'm sorry nobody really had a big part. Hint hint, next chapter will really do some awesome things. Read and review, just don't flame. I eat flames for lunch. They taste terrible though, so I use ketchup for it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you all liked the first chapter! See? This is a lot better than most self inserts I've written before. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Well, are you sure you want to know?" Triarii asked, his low, wise voice softly asked. The children sat silently, nodding enthusiastically. Triarii sighed, and the children leaned in a bit. Then, Triarii started to speak again. "So..."

* * *

Golfer awoke in the middle of the night. He had a terrible case of insomnia, every night of his life, he woke up in the middle of the night. He was always startled when he did so, as if he had a nightmare. He looked outside towards the open tent flap. No light had yet shined through, so Golfer knew there was no reason to be awake. Swearing to himself, he got up, slowly so he didn't disturb anyone else.

He tip-toed himself outside. The crisp, cold nighttime air nipped at his nose and ears. Golfer didn't shiver. His hands burst into flame, and keeping his hands away from him, he allowed the smoke to cover him with a blanket of warmth. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his left ear. He found himself somehow contorted to where he no longer was facing smash mansion, but a shorter boy. He didn't seem at all like him, but at the same time, Golfer sensed he was staring into the eyes of his equal. This boy had long hair and very tanned skin. His hair resembled that of a girl.

"Let...me...up..." Golfer said, still being bent painfully downwards by this boy. He said nothing, and without emotion, he bent Golfer down even more to the point where he felt that he would be snapped in half. Golfer began to grit his teeth in agony, but he never allowed himself to scream. No, that would just kill his pride. Golfer's arms were stretched behind his back, and yet he was being bent down, so he was defenseless. "I'm warning you." No response. Golfer let off a hard kick into the knee of this guy, and he was sent flying a few feet away. Gasping at the pain, Golfer got up, and stood over the boy's neck.

"C-calm down..." he said. Golfer narrowed his now bloodshot eyes.

"Or should I snap you like a pencil?" Golfer asked. The boy shook his head, now in fear.

"I-I am an A-Author like you," he said. Golfer eased his step on the boy's neck.

"What is your name, boy?" Golfer asked harshly. His own tone sent a chill down his spine.

"My name...is Chidoriss...but call me Trey..." he said. Trey stood up. He was shorter than Golfer, only coming up to his chin. He also looked quite skinny. Trey smiled nervously. Golfer glared.

"I'll let you in..." Golfer said. He felt his nails grow into terrible claws. Trey payed no attention and walked into the tent, but Golfer grabbed his collar and yanked him back painfully. He found Golfer's long, silver claw on his throat. Golfer gently dug into Trey's throat, causing a drop of blood leak down. "But...if you try to kill me in my sleep...remember this...and I'll finish that job." Golfer allowed his claws to retract. He turned into a wolf whenever he wanted; he loved the feeling, and used every excuse to do it. Golfer gave a swift kick into Trey's leg inside.

"Golfer...?" A high pitched voice asked. Golfer's head snapped to see Kit, now awake and rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing up?" Golfer thought for a moment, putting his hand to his chin.

"Working," Golfer muttered. "Go to sleep." Kit yawned and, without a word, rested her head on the pillow. Golfer looked at Trey and got near him.

"You sleep on the floor," he whispered harshly, whispering so that nobody woke and yet harshly so that he got his point across. "And you behave. I understand that everyone here is a girl-"

"Even you?" Trey interrupted, also whispering. He chuckled. Golfer rolled his eyes and growled.

"I'm just saying that you keep your hands to yourself," Golfer ordered. "Now, it's not even daybreak. Go to sleep, and I'll deal with you tomorrow." Golfer turned himself away from Trey and found his spot, instantly falling asleep the moment he felt the comfort of his pillow. Trey shrugged, and right in the middle, where he stood, he collapsed, somehow exhausted.

Day came. The light shone through the tent flap and hit Golfer in the eyes. His brown eyes fluttered, and he yawned. He forgot pretty much everything that happened just a few hours ago. It was probably about 9 AM. He woke up the first time about 4 or 5. Golfer yawned again, this time standing up, rubbing his bleary, tired eyes. He smelled the delicious, rich smell of smoke, blowing into the tent. His mouth watered when he smelled it being a nice, delicious piece of meat. Like metal to a paperclip, Golfer slowly moved towards the aroma. It became so powerful that Golfer closed his eyes, taking deep breaths of the smoke.

"Smells good, huh?" A voice said. Golfer opened his eyes, and was shocked to see Kit with a spatula in her hands, turning a large piece of random meat all over a fire. Golfer was even more shocked to see that it was a massive piece of meat. As if reading his mind, Kit chuckled a bit.

"You think you're the only one who can get food?" Kit smirked. Normally, Golfer would feed all the authors by hunting when he turned into a wolf, or he would just go out regularly and burn an animal to death, then bring it back already cooked. Kit was far smaller than Golfer, though, so he wondered how she was strong enough to bring back a massive piece of meat.

"Kit..." Golfer said, suspiciously. "Where did you get this thing?" Kit chuckled a bit again, her eyes just shimmering. Golfer thought for a moment.

"Maybe I snuck in the mansion..." Kit whispered, holding back another laugh. "And opened the fridge...and took their food." Golfer's face seemed to go dead. He lost all emotion. Kit became confused. "Aren't you...happy?" Golfer just stood there. The wind seemed to stop.

"Happy?" Golfer asked. "Of course I am!" He smiled and literally grabbed Kit in a hug. Kit wasn't too happy, actually, since he was so big, she felt like the life was being squeezed out of her. However, it went by quick, and she felt herself drop out of his grasp. She took deep breaths, almost like she was breathing for the first time. Golfer was still beaming with glee. "I'm so proud! You stole their food and gave it to us!" Kit noticed something strange; how when he said "their" his tone went from happy to seemingly angered, then back to a more upbeat tone of voice. Golfer almost skipped into the tent. He had that kind of bounce in his step. Kit smiled.

"Hey, gue- oh..." Golfer said, his eyes scanning the tent. Everyone was asleep still, except for Kit of course, and he saw that Trey was slowly creeping up to the girls. Golfer rolled his eyes, and snatched Trey by the shirt, literally lifting him off his side.

"Mornin," Trey muttered, rubbing his eyes and not even minding that he was being lifted in the air. Golfer set him down roughly.

Golfer looked at everyone, asleep like logs. They barely moved, besides breathing. Golfer smiled and put his finger to his mouth. He sucked in a lot of air, and blasted air out of his mouth. A shrill whistle filled the tent. Trey crouched down in a small ball, shivering and covering his ears. Everyone else literally jumped out of bed and landed on their feet, except for Aurora, who landed on her side with a loud thud. A grin covered Golfer's face, which turned into a complete laugh.

"Jerk!" Aurora retorted, glaring at him. Poke and Pikana were also angry, glaring as well.

"Worry not," Golfer said. "The important thing is Kit, who decided to take some initiative around here, got us some large animal or something to eat. So let's eat." Poke and Aurora grunted angrily, stomping out of the tent. Their fists were clenched, and they avoided even going near Golfer. Trey followed silently behind the two. When he went past Golfer, he slowly lowered his head, avoiding eye contact. Pikana also walked out behind Trey, but lagged behind.

"Wha-" Golfer started to ask. He was interrupted by an agonizing pain in his shin. Pikana, clenching her teeth, kicked Golfer as hard as she could, right in the shin, and walked away with a loud "hmph". Golfer wasn't so much in pain as he didn't expect that. Pikana was small. She was half of Golfer's size, yet she had such a powerful kick. Taking a sharp, deep breath of smokey air, Golfer walked outside the tent, once again being bitten by the frozen air.

Golfer sat on the solid, tough ground, in a circle around the large fire with all the other authors. Except for one. While they were all eating, Liv was still asleep.

Waking her up took more than a loud whistle.

* * *

Triarii yawned. "Well," he said, quietly. "That's enough for today." He was met with whines and cries of the little children. Triarii had sympathy for them; his sad eyes stared at their sad eyes. One child raised his small hand. It couldn't have been more than eight inches long.

"What about the smashers?" The boy asked, politely and quietly. Suddenly, a hush fell on the children. Triarii smiled.

"Well, my little friend..." Triarii began. "There was one author among them. Bold, strong, powerful, someone who was unbeatable...but not powerful enough to resist you-know-who. It went like this..."

* * *

"Get me out of this thing!" Traca cried. Her mouth was covered by an angry hand. Link's hand. Blood covered his sword. Traca was an Author, but she was caught inside. Authors are recognizable; very much so that they can be spotted and recognized in a moment. It was instinct.

Traca's wings were terribly ripped. Blood gushed out of them like a mini flash flood.

"Shut up," Link spat, giving Traca a hard kick in the injured wing. She screamed, sending the pain through her arm. She didn't want to, but she sent her arm at Link, hitting him in the chest. Link's eyes went dead as they rolled to the back of the head. He gagged and began to cough as Traca looked on in horror, helpless from her cage. She looked at her own wings. Blades sharper than razors protruded out of them. Link had a hole over his chest, blood gushing from it and covering the floor in a sea of red.

"Oh...g-" he coughed out. Clutching his chest where the massive hole was, he fell to his knees. Traca gasped as Link fell completely.

"Link, have you f-" Ike stopped when he saw Link. He glared at Traca, pulling his sword out. "What did you do?" His eyes seemed to be blood red, resembling Link's body. Still glaring, he grunted while picking Link up, and carrying him away, relatively easily. Ike was a goliath compared to Link. Ike was a foot taller if not more, and far wider, yet more in muscle, which he needed for such a sword.

Traca smiled a bit, yet shed a tear at the same time.

Golfer saw it all. He heard the scream by Traca, and saw the silent death of Link. He grabbed onto the windowsill, and made sure to stay out of sight, hanging limp when Link and Ike were there. When he heard the door close, he pulled himself up, grunting from his own weight.

He saw Traca, who's head was hanging. Golfer didn't know what to think. Her power, yet her odd emotion and reaction. It seemed odd to Golfer, yet it seemed almost...beautiful to Golfer. He smiled and made sure every sharp canine tooth showed.

"Ma'am?" He asked. Traca's eyes bulged in surprise as she turned around, and looked Golfer face to face. She was terrified. His teeth were gleaming in the sunlight, and they were blinding. "I couldn't help but see...how they keep you in that cage. It poses one question..." Traca's interest was peaked, and Golfer's smile widened. His eyes seemed to gleam brightly, again too bright too look at. However, that was not her imagination. His eyes did get brighter.

"How would you like to be a queen?" And Golfer laughed.

* * *

**What a cliffhanger! I hope I didn't rush. I was so excited! PitFTW was the only one who wasn't included, but I promise, you'll be in it next time. I swear! Oh, by the way, next chapter is heavy on the smashers. Basically, the story is separated into two POV's; the authors, and the smashers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I can't believe this story is actually...good. O.O Eh well. That's what story writing is. Trial and error.**

**

* * *

**

"I got a question!" One little child yelled, raising his hand. The other kids glared at him for interrupting Triarii. However, he payed no attention.

"Yes, kid?" Triarii asked with a sigh of annoyance. It was a pet peeve of him to be interrupted by some random kid who was too impatient to wait.

"Did...Link...die?" The boy stuttered, almost with tears in his eyes. Triarii rolled his eyes. Did he not pay attention?

"No," Triarii answered, sarcasm etched in his voice. "Link liked it and was turned on, so he left." None of the kids even moved; their faces were blank. Triarii realized that he was talking to little kids, so none of them understood what it means to be "turned on". A little embarrassed, he lowered his head.

"So anyways..."

* * *

"You know..." Traca answered. "I would LOVE to be a queen...but how can I when I'm in a CAGE!" She roared and began beating on the cage bars. Despite the dents she was making in them, all she succeeded in was making a bunch of noise.

Golfer was not happy. He knew that Traca would be of excellent use for his little plan. Straining, he managed to hoist himself inside, and when he was inside, Golfer panted. His ears were ringing from the loud cacophony of Traca banging on the metal bars. Golfer wanted her to quiet down so that nobody caught him, which would be a painful experience. He lunged forward and covered Traca's mouth, and instantly, she was silent.

"Listen to me," Golfer said in a harsh whisper. "I'm gonna get you out...and you'll be rewarded for all that you've done." Golfer smirked a bit. Traca was just confused.

"What ha-" Traca started to speak, but Golfer tightened his grip on her mouth.

"Ask no questions." He said with a smile, showing his terrifying, long, viciously white fangs. Traca just wanted to trust him, so she was silent. "I'll come back for you...and I'll crown you." Traca nodded, and they both smiled, signifying a pact of sorts. Golfer didn't like heights too much. He wasn't afraid of them, but they just didn't appeal to him. He wasn't an adrenaline junky, not like Pikana, who wanted her next rush like it was an addiction. So, he carefully climbed over the windowsill, getting one last glance at Traca.

"Oh...I never got your name..." Golfer realized out loud. Traca just looked at him uncaringly.

"Traca...keep it memorized, lady," Traca said coldly, narrowing her eyes in an almost suspicious like fashion. Golfer nodded, still hanging on.

"Hmm...Queen Traca... " Golfer thought out loud, actually saying it louder than he needed to. "I like the ring of that." He turned his head to avoid her seeing his laugh. Then, he released his grasp on the window and fell down, absorbing the shock by bending his knees. He turned around with a smirk on his face, which turned into a look of pure fright. His heart jumped as he was startled by Kit, Aurora, Pikana, Poke, Liv (who was finally up) and Trey.

"Who was that?" Kit asked subtly with a small wink. Golfer thought for a moment.

"Who knows...?" Golfer replied, smiling and walking past the authors. He felt a hand on his shoulder which belonged to Poke. It wasn't so much a hand of courtesy, but more of a hand of entrapment.

"Oh really?" Pikana asked, not bothering to cover up her ridiculously abnormal tone of voice.

Then, suddenly, every author except Golfer backed away, with a rare expression of fear and awe. Even Pikana and Poke, who knew literally no fear, had their jaws totally agape, seemingly ready to fall on the sand. This really was rare. Authors, who held incredible powers of all kinds, had little reason to fear much of anything, but something was frightening them for sure. They looked ready to break and run, and had already started backing up.

At first, Golfer, figuring that their expressions were fear of him, smirked again, and he let out a little laugh. However, the light that surrounded him and the warmth of the desert sun suddenly was gone, and was replaced by an icy chill and darkness.

"Kid..." a voice, a horrible, scratchy voice muttered. "Careful...overconfidence will get you all killed." Golfer dove to the ground when he heard the voice, and was slow to get back up. It startled him, and he got startled easily. Nobody, however, chuckled at him, instead staring at a massive, white figure. He was awe inspiringly large, about 10 feet tall, and was floating.

"So...this is what you brought me to see, hon?" A female voice asked, disgust in her voice, yet mostly covered in an exotic accent. Nobody saw her. "I mean...they're small...and weird..." Her voice was kinda low for a girl's especially, but nevertheless, it was a girl's voice.

"Shut it..." the large figure muttered in a cold, quiet tone. "We're here to find her. Now...you author things...whatever you are...can you help? Oh, this is my wife...Psyche." A girl with a sword sheathed stepped out from behind the large figure. She was very tan, and was behind the voice heard earlier. She was very pretty, which made the authors question why she would be with someone as ugly as the other figure.

"And who are you?" Aurora piped up, glaring. The figure smiled.

"Why...they call me Tabuu," Tabuu said, putting a hand to his translucent chest. "Now...have you seen something...with wings...big...spiky...oh, and female? A dragon thing..." The authors talked amongst themselves, but Golfer avoided it, because he knew who Tabuu was talking about immediately. Traca.

"So..." Golfer started, pacing back and forth. "Tell me what you want with said...creature..." Tabuu glared at the author that he towered over, and he got intimidatingly closer. Golfer began to sweat out of nervousness, but his pride and sheer vanity allowed him to keep his composure.

"I'm not scared of you, runt. I'll do whatever the heck I want," Tabuu kvetched angrily. "I am planning an attack from my kingdom...subspace...on this mansion. This creature was born there...and she flew away...and I need her to lead the attack..." Golfer wasn't listening, despite the other authors listening intentively. Golfer smiled.

"...What an idea...what an idea..." His fangs sharpened in his mouth like never before at the prospect of a plan that he just got. He looked up at Tabuu.

"Oh...I know where she is exactly..." Golfer said. Tabuu smiled. Kit sensed something wrong and stood in between the two.

"What are you talking about...was that who you were talking to up there?" Kit said, beginning to glare in anger. Her claws on her paws sharpened, and she hissed somewhat. However, Golfer roughly shoved her aside so he could see Tabuu and his silent wife, who's angry glare has never left her face for some reason.

"Tabuu..." Golfer started, but was interrupted by Liv, giving him a kick in the back of the leg, but as gentle as a tap on the shoulder. "WHAT?"

"You're gonna give this creep what he wants?" Liv queried in contempt. Golfer rolled his eyes.

"Let the grownups handle this one..." Golfer taunted. Poke was heard laughing, despite her best efforts to try and conceal it. "Now, Tabuu...she's in the mansion...but before you take over smash mansion...with her and whatnot...I think you could use a little help."

"He's right," Pikana pipped in, jumping beside Golfer with her guns in her hand. She understood that this would be the way to take over the smashers, and Pikana, of all, was certainly energetic. She was even jumping up and down a bit. Pikana waved her guns around with a large smile on her face. "Well blast them for ya, Mr. Tabuu! We'll all help!"

"Uh...alright," Trey agreed, shrugging. "As Golfer knows a bit too well, I sure can fight." Golfer growled, remembering how Trey twisted him into a pretzel the day before.

The sun shone brightly, causing everyone to grow impatient and hot in the unforgiving desert sun. It beat down on the authors, Tabuu, and Psyche. How desperately they wanted to end the unbearable, tense silence, but nobody spoke.

"Any plans yet?" Tabuu asked. Psyche's grip on the hilt of her sword began to be relaxed. There was silence again as Tabuu, despite the fact that he could float, tapped his foot on the ground in impatience.

"I have one..." Golfer began. Everyone's curiosity began to peak. The silence itself was deafening and brutal, and nobody could wait to hear what he would say. "Smashercide."

* * *

"So..." Marth began, trying not to laugh. "Terrified of the dragon girl?" Ike growled a bit.

"Shut up Marth," Ike retorted. The two were standing outside the door into the room where Traca was held in a cage. "That chick is crazy! She killed Link with one hit!" Marth covered his mouth with his hand in fright and sheer surprise.

"Wow..." Marth muttered. "What do we do to her...?" Ike thought for a moment, putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"Well...I mean...we could kill her..." Ike suggested. Marth frowned.

"Nah, let's just throw her out. But I don't want to touch her. I might get a spike in my chest," Marth said, nervously. Ike nodded.

"Tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4:  Liberation

**Sorry 'bout my little hiatus. Let's see if I can get my groove back...let's HOPE; THAT would be better.**

**

* * *

**

Triarii yawned. He placed his wing to his mouth to cover it. He began to blink hard from his fatigue. He was quite surprised; it was morning when he first started to tell the story, but now it was night.

"Alright kiddies..." Triarii said. "Time for bed." He winced, expecting screams of sadness and defiance. However, he was shocked when he saw the kids being calm. They stared at him, with big, teary eyes. None of them said a word, but nobody moved from their spots. The tears in their eyes began to leak down their cheeks. Triarii lost heart and just had to continue.

"Now..." he continued with a smile. "Where was I...?"

* * *

"Okay Ike..." Marth said in a harsh whisper, outside of the room where Traca was. "Here's the plan. Push her out the window." Ike's mouth went agape, and his eyes bulged.

"...That's your plan?" Ike questioned in disbelief. "Your plan is to push a dragon out the window?" There was silence between the two armed swordsmen. Marth just nodded, and unexpectedly, Ike smiled. "Brilliant!"

"Awesome. Let's do it," Marth urged. Ike nodded and placed his partially gloved hand on the door nob. His face was serious; his eyebrows were furrowed and his teeth gritted.

"You ready? Let's be careful," Ike cautioned. Marth placed his hand on the wooden door.

"1" Marth counted. Ike tensed. "2..." Marth took a deep breath and repositioned his feet, ready to pounce. Ike did the same. "3!"

With a hard push, Ike almost fell inside the room while Marth turned the door nob. Traca's eyes snapped open, and her irises were a deep, blood red.

Marth happened to get a glimpse of her eyes, and was scared stiff. He lost all feeling in his legs. His first instinct was to scream. But he found his mouth unable to even open, let alone release a high pitched, shrill scream.

"Hey, idiot! Get her!" Ike shot, snapping Ike out of it. Marth shook his head and stared the angry dragon in the eyes defiantly. He took hold of the cage, praying that she didn't release her deadly fire breath. He tugged on the massive cage. It was twice his height and about his height in width, so to him, Ike and Marth could fit inside and there'd still be room. Traca was about Bowser's size, and Marth was terrified of Bowser.

"Gosh Marth!" Ike snarled. "I have to do freaking everything around here?" Ike stomped over to Marth and shoved him out of the way. Ike was tremendously stronger than Marth; it was like a person pushing a door. Marth landed on his butt with a thud and a burst of air. Ike gripped the iron bars of the cage, and almost seemingly effortlessly, Ike dragged it to the window.

"What are you doing?" Traca barked furiously, and still glaring at Ike.

"Kicking you out, lady," Ike retorted. "Your kind isn't welcome here." Turning the cage, he made the door of the cage face the open window. "Now, get out and don't come back. Or me and my partner will stick a sword in your back." Marth trembled and stayed back while Ike unlocked the door of the cage.

Traca, in a fit of anger at the disrespect from Ike, kicked the door open. The bars were bent and damaged from the power of her kick, which stunned Ike. Not turning back, Traca free-fell from the window, but being so big, it made no difference.

"Yeah...we showed her!" Ike scoffed, looking at a trembling Marth. Marth slowly stood up. He, with a concerned face, stared at the open cage.

"Hehe, yeah," Marth muttered with a nervous laugh. "Let's hope we didn't open pandora's angry box."

* * *

"I think I have plenty," Tabuu said to the Authors, all huddled around a cheap, wooden table within their tent. "I have plenty, ready to go. Before I came here, I was planning on negotiating."

"Terms?" Trey asked. Tabuu thought for a moment, then gave a creepy smile that made all the girls cringe upon seeing his rotting mouth.

"In 30 days, if they don't give the world to me..." Tabuu started. "I'll take it myself. I have tons of new-age bombs...I call them 'Version 2 subspace bombs'". It sounded all too familiar. The Authors remembered the first subspace war, when subspace bombs made their appearance. Master Hand made a request to the authors, begging for help. Kit's response was her spitting on the hand, while Pikana threw cherry bombs that she had stowed away in her infinite source of weaponry. Master Hand rapidly flew away, hiding in the safety of the armored mansion. The Authors stayed out of it; so when the smashers won it, the enmity between them increased, and the Authors were treated more abominably than ever.

"I like bombs!" Pikana exclaimed to Liv's annoyance. To Liv, Pikana was ignorant, trigger happy, and bottom line just plain stupid. Why couldn't she say something worth noting, Liv questioned to herself. Liv was a bit afraid of Pikana's wrath which so easily appeared, so insulting Pikana wouldn't happen.

"Uh...how many of those creepy green things do you have?" Aurora asked. Golfer rolled his eyes.

"They're called "primids", smart one," Golfer rudely corrected. "And I bet he has a few thousand left over."

"A few million," Tabuu corrected, raising his finger with a smile. He took out a piece of paper from Psyche's pocket. Psyche felt a little tickle when he dug in her pocket for it, and she giggled. Everyone cringed a bit. Tabuu was a disgusting being. His mouth was rotting (as he had no teeth when he spoke, and there was a horrid stench), and he just looked terrifyingly nasty, like a gutted person, in a way. Plus, he was just plain creepy.

Tabuu placed the white, origami style folded paper on the table and opened it. On it was a strange map. In the center seemed to be an arial view of the mansion.

"Now, the smashers are here, yes?" Tabuu asked. Everyone nodded silently. Psyche, albeit difficult with her heavy accent, continued for Tabuu.

"So, our primids will just waltz in and stomp all of the smashers! It'll work perfectly!" Psyche declared.

"Wait..." Aurora muttered, resting her arm on the cheap table. "If the smashers destroyed them last time, what makes you think that it will work this time?" The look on Tabuu's face fell into a look of despair. With a deep breath, he answered.

"Damn..." Tabuu cursed under his breath. "I hadn't thought of that..." Silence filled the tent. It seemed to everyone like their plan, the plan that everyone had waited so long for, was shot down in an instant like a balloon that fell victim to a gunshot. The Authors, Tabuu, and Psyche, all felt the hope just vanish. Such a crucial detail, and Tabuu overlooked it? The Authors were ready to attack Tabuu out of sheer anger when a voice pierced the silence, surprising everybody.

"Did you remember the amulet?" A voice asked. Golfer knew immediately who it was, but everyone still turned around, and saw a dragon-like being in the door of the tent.

"T-Traca?" Golfer asked in disbelief. "How did you escape?" A smile formed on Traca's face.

"Well..." she started. "I guess I scared them enough to throw me out. The one wet his pants, probably." The Authors looked at each other, some ready to laugh. Traca herself was already laughing, which ceased suddenly. She approached Poke, who was on the ground, beating her fists on the floor just at the thought of a guy smasher cowering and wetting his pants. She thought it was hilarious. Traca gave Poke a kick in her ribs, sending Poke into the wall of the tent. Poke easily flipped upwards and drew her sword, while Traca growled. The two charged, and as they were about to make contact, Traca, with her claws outstretched, and Poke, with her sword over her head, were thrown back. Golfer stood in front of them.

"Now...whatever it is that you two seem to have against each other...I don't care. You two brutes will pay attention!" Golfer commanded harshly. Traca and Poke glared, first at Golfer, then at each other, before standing up. "Now, this amulet. I want to hear of it." Traca dusted herself up before standing up. She shot a quick glare at Poke before turning her attention back to Golfer. She looked down at Golfer, who was still glaring, and he was tapping his foot.

"Everybody knows that those smashers have a small amulet that holds power. Real power. I saw it sitting in a glass cage in Master Hand's little office. They hauled me away...but it was beautiful..." Traca explained, enamored by the thought of the polished gold of the amulet, and the glowing splendor of the amulet made it too bright for her to look at. It was so memorable. Her eyes glazed over at the thought of it.

"Power?" Tabuu muttered to himself under his breath. The entire tent was absolutely silent. Even the bugs that were in the tent, bugs that were previously buzzing around, were silenced.

"This changes everything!" Aurora pointed out. "We have to get that thing if we want to beat the Authors."

"Honey?" Psyche asked, clutching Tabuu's long, skinny, translucent arm. "What if we take all of those primids, and have them rush the amulet?"

"But...why would the smashers have this source of sweet power just...sitting there?" Trey asked aloud. He leaned against the hard tent walls. It caved under his weight, and Trey stumbled back, yet managed to stay on his feet. Nobody really noticed, and Trey wouldn't make a big deal about it. He shuffled towards a corner of the tent in embarrassment.

"...I think someone's using it..." Liv hypothesized in that heavy Russian accent. She was a technology expert, but to her, this seemed like pure magic. "None of the smashers exhibit any signs of power that would be greater than normal. So it's gotta be the Master Hand."

"I need to know where it is..." Golfer said plainly. He turned to look at Kit. "And I'll need one of you to help. I'll steal that amulet!" Golfer slammed his fist on the table, snapping a piece of it off with a loud crack. He breathed out a hint of smoke, too faint for anybody to really see. "So at dawn...Kit...be ready...for liberation." Pikana grinned again, and raised her bazooka. Everybody around her jumped backwards with haste.

"Yay! We're gonna win!" Pikana howled, shooting several times in the air. The massive shells from the massive gun sliced through the tent like a knife through warm butter.

"Yes we will..." Tabuu avowed.

* * *

"See, I just have a problem with being the only guard of this thing," Samus insisted to Master Hand. "I mean...I'm a good shot, but those Authors are scary!" Master Hand floated beside the bounty hunter. Turning around, both of them stared into the glass protecting the amulet. The amulet was about the size of Samus's own hand. It glowed with so much brilliance that Samus was glad for her helmet; the visor especially, for it was tinted enough to dim the glow. But even from inside the armor, Samus was always awed at the amulet. She'd seen it for many years, but every time she walked by it, the amulet was amazed.

"Well..." Master Hand began, also turning to look at the amulet. He wasn't so amazed by it. It was passed down by his mother, and Master Hand was forty-nine thousand years old. The amulet was still amazing to him, but it's brilliance seemed faded. "This is why I got you. You're the finest shot in the universe." Samus was unsure, but she couldn't help but stand tall. She _was_ the best. That was true, but Samus doubted a bit. If the Authors, however many there were, suddenly sped through the mansion, Samus wondered if she could defend the amulet.

"Well...I mean...the Authors are powerful..." Samus argued. "I mean...one of them is a dragon...one is some fat midget...one is a ninja with a sword...one is a ninja with white fur..."

"And the most memorable!" Master Hand interrupted with a chuckle. "Is the fire-breathing pup!" Samus's face fell, and she took off her helmet and glared at Master Hand.

"That was not funny!" Samus snapped. "How was I supposed to know he was an Author?" Master Hand burst into laughter. His laughter boomed throughout the empty hallways, and Samus resisted the urge to walk away or cover her ears.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," Master Hand snickered. "A cute little puppy was clawing at your room...you took him in and raised him as your pet!" Master Hand attempted to continue, and he took gaping, sharp breaths, but Master Hand collapsed and fell to the ground, rolling in his own laughter.

"It was not that funny!" Samus argued fiercely. It horrified her. "I let that thing sleep in my bed!" Samus pointed a trembling finger towards her room, upstairs. "I...got undressed in front of him! I didn't know he was an Author! I swear!" Master Hand's laughed increased to the point where Samus covered her ears completely. The ear-shattering, howling laughs made the mansion almost seem like it was shaking. It was torture for Samus, and in a fit of anger, she delivered a powerful kick to Master Hand, who immediately stopped.

"Okay okay!" Master Hand acknowledged weakly. "You win. Go get Lucario to help. Just...ow." Master Hand paused before slowly getting up. His bones cracked and sputtered like an old car engine.

"And as for the record..." Samus added. "Make a joke about that again...and I'll put you in a wheel chair." Samus winked, and put her helmet back on before staring at the glimmering, sparkling, golden amulet. Master Hand slowly flew away, silently praying to himself that she could handle guarding the amulet with the usual two instead of ten smashers. Master Hand slowly quit pondering over this. It's not like the amulet would be attacked!

* * *

**why do I have the bad feeling that I rushed here? I think that, towards the end, this was one of the better chapters that I've written, but then, I hope it won't be the best. Ooh! I made up a new quote! Quote it as often as you like, just give credit!**

**"The best chapter an author will ever write should never come until they write their last."**

**This means that an author should always be getting better and better every time they write, no matter how experienced or how good. I'm ranting though. Goodnight everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5: Infiltration

**enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Triarii looked towards the starry sky. How long had he been telling the story? The stars were terribly bright, as if the very sun were still out. However, there was no sun out. Trarii stared into the sky. So many memories...of everything. He couldn't un-remember anything that entered his mind through divine right.

"Mr. Tree?" A voice pierced his trance. Triarii was startled, and his head snapped below him to the children, all sitting and waiting attentively for the next part.

"Kid..." Triarii said with a sigh. "My name is Trarii. Not Tree. And...sorry about that. I guess I was kinda tired. So anyways...where was I?"

"Well...Trudy," A little girl began. Triarii raised a wing, ready to scold her. However, he put his wing down, and just spoke where he thought he finished.

"M'kay..." Triarii started, exhaustion in his voice. "So..."

* * *

Dawn came. The sun's rays gently shone through the holes (that Pikana had clumsily made) and flooded the dark insides of the tent with light. Slowly, everybody awoke, as the tent was filled with the sounds of bone snapping, stretching, yawning, and the occasional burp, thanks to Trey's lack of manners.

"Today's the day..." Tabuu announced, throwing his arms in the air. Kit, not needing to really get dressed, was the first ready, and she was hyper, jogging around everybody else who took their time getting ready. The tent was massive, and therefore, had enough room.

"Yep...unfortunately, I can't do it." Golfer admitted. He was sitting on his bed, with his chin resting in his hand. "Kit's gonna have to go alone. They've seen me before. Kit can transform into a human...they'll fall for it."

"Are you...sure...you're up to this?" Aurora asked, meekly. Kit nodded.

"Yep! Transforming...might be a bit hard," Kit complained, clenching her fists. "But I'll give it a try." Closing her eyes in concentration, all the eyes of the Authors were on her, waiting in anticipation for something, good or bad, to happen.

"I think she's gonna explode!" Pikana exclaimed, not noticing the glares from Liv or Tabuu. Golfer chuckled a bit. Neverthless, the tent was silent.

In about thirty seconds of Kit's eyes being closed, suddenly, a blinding light engulfed her figure. Everybody lost sight of Kit. Tabuu grabbed Psyche, and having never seen anything like that brightness before, roughly yanked her back to protect her, or hoping she'll protect him. Poke, jaw agape and staring at the light, took small, dark sunglasses from her back pocket, and put them on, never taking her eyes off the blinding, white light. Everybody else just gazed at the powerful light. Nearest to her was Golfer, Traca, and Trey. Those three felt burns beginning to form on their faces, arms, and exposed legs. They were a mere five feet away from the sun-like light.

The light flickered like a powerful camera flash. As it began to die in brightness, the Authors and Tabuu began to see the form come out of the light. However, they couldn't tell much other than the fact that Kit succeeded in turning into a person. The light faded after a moment of flashing, and sure enough, she was a girl. But Golfer and Trey couldn't stop staring. Tabuu managed to resist.

"Did it work?" Kit asked curiously and with excitement.

"...Yeah...it worked..." Pikana muttered, just barely audible. "But...you're..."

"I'm?" Kit began to be afraid. What if it went horribly wrong, she wondered. What if I'm horribly ugly like Tabuu? Kit began to become terrified.

"You're...hot." Trey squeaked, barely able to speak. Kit smiled, showing off absolutely perfect white teeth. Her hair reached to slightly above the waist, and it was a dark brown. It almost seemed to shine and reflect the light that shone in. She seemed almost perfect, except for her furry tails sticking out of her backside.

"Uh...well...y-you were successful..." Golfer stammered, not taking his eyes off her. "B-but...I'm gonna go with you...hehe..."

"Aren't they gonna recognize you?" Liv asked, not even looking at Kit anymore.

"Nah!" Golfer replied with a shy chuckle. "They won't. Besides...it's for Kit's safety."

"Yeah, right," Psyche retorted with a bit of a snort. "You just wanna go because she's just a pretty little Mary Sue!" Pikana's head snapped towards Psyche, and Pikana shot a fierce glare towards her.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Pikana barked, her voice shaking with fear. "I mean...if you do...we'll be eaten by Luigi!" Pikana waved her hands in the air, laughing maniacally, and sat in a corner, crossing her arms and rocking back and forth in fear. The Authors and Tabuu gave each other strange looks.

"...Yeah," Tabuu said, puzzled by Pikana's words. Psyche backed up behind Tabuu, with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Everybody backed up from Pikana, still rocking back and forth with her head covered by her arms.

"...So I'm gonna go..." Kit said, slowly stepping outside. Even Golfer payed no attention. Everybody's eyes were on Pikana's breakdown.

"Way to go, Psyche," Poke remarked sarcastically.

* * *

"So...Lucario?" Samus asked. Lucario turned to look at the armored bounty hunter. "Why'd you bring Captain Falcon?" Captain Falcon smiled and puffed out his chest at mentioning of his name.

"Captain Falcon is a beast!" Falcon bragged in a loud, booming voice. "Captain Falcon can guard the amulet no matter what!" Samus face palmed with an overly loud sigh. "Captain Falcon is sexy too! The Authors want me too much to steal the am-"

"**Will you shut up?**" Samus hollered, absolutely fed up with Captain Falcon's self glorification. Samus knew that if she let him keep going, he would never stop. "Gosh, maybe if we keep you here, anyone wanting to steal the amulet will be too annoyed by you to want to try!" Falcon's head dropped and hung low, his precious ego now stained. Samus glared at Falcon, then turned to Lucario.

"Master Hand needs to put some security system here," Samus complained, glancing at the beautiful amulet. It never faded in brilliance, and it just had a look of sheer power. No wonder Master Hand wanted protection for it. Even as unthinkable as it seemed, maybe a smasher would even want their hands on it.

"You know..." a low, rich voice said, piercing the conversation. "A security system would fail." Samus and Lucario turned to look at Meta Knight, walking forward towards the amulet. "Three thinking beings can react to anything that arises." Captain Falcon, startled at hearing Meta Knight's voice, gasped and yanked his finger out of his nose, putting his hand to his forehead in a salute. Meta Knight payed no attention.

"Yeah..." Samus admitted with a soft sigh. "I know..."

"And even so, the Authors aren't the only enemy. Tabuu is still alive. And if he is, he'll want this amulet...that's what the first war was about, you know!"

"Meta Knight is right," Lucario said, standing beside his friend. "We gotta be prepared for anything. Even a smasher might want it."

"Haha!" Samus laughed. "Are you serious? I doubt it. Those Authors are who we gotta worry about. Above all, they will want it more than anyone. Ike and Marthy caught some dragon one that was snooping around." Meta Knight and Lucario cracked a small grin upon hearing Samus's endearing name for Marth.

* * *

Kit wandered around the relatively empty halls. Every time she saw somebody, be it a smasher, cook, maid, or whatever, she felt self conscious. Her human form came with clothing, thank goodness, but her three fat, furry tails needed to be tucked into her pants. Whenever somebody passed her, Kit looked to make sure they didn't look back at her butt, as the three tails made it look massive. Kit didn't want to shimmy through the halls, staying close to the wall, since that would draw suspicion.

Luckily, the halls were empty, but every day, it was the same way. The mansion was, according to Golfer, 70,000 square feet. Housing 35 smashers, 10 cooks, and 36 maids, along with two large hands, meant that each person living in the mansion had 400 square feet to themselves, if divided evenly between each person. Kit felt very proud of herself and smiled. Numbers weren't normally her thing, but today, she just felt smarter than normal. It gave her almost a boost of confidence, and she marched on through the empty hallways.

After about thirty minutes, however, fear crept over Kit. She had seen that scratch on the wall before, she thought. Everything looked too similar to her. Kit began to become even more nervous. _"Oh no...I'll be lost here forever!" _Kit cried to herself, panicking. Kit stopped, her eyes dashing around. Everything looked the same as it did ten minutes before. It felt like an endless illusion, and she was a guinea pig. Seeing a hallway that lead left, she took it in a hurry, now running because of her anxiety.

She smiled in pure relief when she realized that she never went down this hallway. Squinting, she managed to see a small bright light in the distance, and a few tiny figures.

Kit sat down, right in the middle of the hallway. The figures amused her, and Kit, because she got bored, closed one eye and put her hand in front of her. Feeling amused, Kit began to act as if she was squishing the figures, whoever they were. She chuckled to herself, forgetting all about what she was sent to do.

"Hehe...this is fun," Kit chuckled to herself. She continued to "pinch" the far away figures. "Squishy squishy..." Kit was having a blast.

It hit her like a truck. As soon as she squished someone else, Kit realized she was supposed to be doing something. "Shoot...I gotta get to doing that...thing," she murmured to herself. Standing up with a smile from her game, she walked towards the direction of the light.

* * *

"So I said 'That wasn't a cake, dummy! That was my mom!'" Captain Falcon finished, laughing hysterically over his own joke, almost losing his balance. Lucario, Samus, and Meta Knight quickly exchanged puzzled looks. The joke made no sense to anyone but Captain Falcon.

"Is your mother really so fat that someone would mistake her for a cake?" Meta Knight asked sincerely, tilting his head. He didn't mean it as an insult; he wasn't a joking kind of person. Samus and Lucario chuckled, trying to hold in their laughter. Captain Falcon shook his fist at Meta Knight.

"Listen you, I-" Captain Falcon started, furious at Meta Knight.

"Shush," Samus ordered curtly, pointing at Captain Falcon right in the mouth. "Someone's coming." She pointed at a girl walking towards them. Captain Falcon turned to look, and his tongue fell out of his mouth. Meta Knight and Lucario glared up at Captain Falcon, disgusted.

"Whoa...who's that chick?" Captain Falcon asked, barely able to speak. The girl walking down flipped her long, brown hair, sending chills down Captain Falcon's spine.

"I resent you calling any woman a chick!" Samus scoffed, punching Captain Falcon across the face. Normally, Samus punching anyone without her suit was extremely painful. It would leave a mark. Samus had her suit on, though, so it not only left a mark, but the pain was excruciating. Captain Falcon collapsed, his only form of conscious behavior now panting at the girl approaching the four guards, although it could have been his now broken nose. Samus wasn't actually mad about him calling someone a chick. She just wanted to punch him, and it felt good.

The girl came closer, and she could see the four guards being Samus, Meta Knight, Lucario, and a semi-conscious Captain Falcon. She knew who they were. However, the four guards have never seen this girl before. Meta Knight's eyes bulged while Lucario payed little attention. She was incredibly beautiful, even for Meta Knight's unmatchably high standards. Her walking towards them made everything seem like it was in slow motion, except to Samus, of course.

"Who are you?" Samus asked suspiciously. "This hallway is kind of a secret." Kit's first reaction when she heard this was to panic. However, taking a deep breath, she mustered the confidence to continue.

"I'm...uh...uh...Beatrice?" Kit stuttered, thinking of a name. Samus put her hand to her chin and looked at Kit. Samus's helmet was off, so Kit could see Samus almost examining her, searching for one flaw, inconsistency, or error. Samus's eyes squinted, seemingly like an x-ray, attempting to find something that said Kit wasn't normal.

_"Please don't look at my butt..." _Kit hoped with everything she had.

"You look more like a Brianna to me," Samus suggested. "But whatever." Kit felt the pressure off. They bought her story, and Kit was relieved. Samus stepped away from Kit into a normal, non-threatening stance, making Kit even more at ease.

"Whoa..." Captain Falcon mused, crawling towards Kit. Kit looked down at Captain Falcon, and was almost shocked at his condition. The area below his nose was covered in sticky, crimson blood, and more was coming out. His voice was also pretty weak. "You're hot...I might not be able to get up...so can you come down to have some fun?" Kit thought for a moment, wondering what he meant by "have some fun". Kit just looked down at Captain Falcon, now with a wide grin on his face, showing perfect white teeth that only braces can create. Kit suddenly realized what fun he was talking about. Kit's eyes narrowed, and she gritted her teeth at the disgusting man, and with a growl, she delivered a kick as hard as she could muster right into his chin. It took Captain Falcon by surprise. The powerful kick sent him again all collapsed on the floor like a heap of laundry. This time, however, he didn't move.

"...Damn..." Samus muttered, almost speechless at what Kit did. It took the other two guards by surprise. Meta Knight drew his sword, not even ready to fight, but out of instinct. Lucario jumped backwards, landing next to Samus. Samus cracked a smile.

"I like you..." Samus approved, glancing quickly at Captain Falcon's completely unconscious body. "In case you don't know...I'm Samus Aran. This is Meta Knight, and this is Lucario. And that moron was-"

"Captain Falcon," Kit interrupted, confidently and rolling her eyes.

"So you know about us?" Samus smiled upon asking, a bit of pride gleaming in her eyes.

"Yeah. I know you guys. Everyone knows about the smashers!" Kit felt that she was a bit unrealistically enthusiastic. Her words filled her mouth with a slight bitter taste. Speaking well of her enemies was difficult, for she was having a hard time combating her ship-sized ego. Kit would rather just attack instead of using trickery, but seeing as how she was outnumbered three to one, she wouldn't win.

"Well...awesome! I guess we are pretty good," Samus bragged. Her smile then fell into a more ambiguous expression. "But...uh...what're you doing here anyways?" Kit froze. She hadn't thought about that part.

_"How could I be so stupid?" _Kit scolded herself. _"Of course these people would ask why I'm here! Good job, Kit." _Kit took a deep breath, hoping and praying that something would come to her simple mind. Alas, all she could do was let out a breath.

* * *

"I get the feeling Kit screwed up..." Trey muttered to himself. Golfer sat next to him while Psyche and Tabuu remained on the other side of the tent, whispering harshly to each other.

"C'mon baby..." Tabuu encouraged with a smirk. "You know you want some Tabuu action."

"Not so bad that I wanna do it here!" Psyche shot back, attempting to keep everything in a low whisper.

The other Authors were playing cards. "Eh well. It's my imagination," Trey figured with a shrug.

"Checkmate!" Aurora announced proudly, excitedly throwing her cards in the air.

"Damnit Aurora!" Pikana scolded. "This is not checkers!"

"There is no checkmate in checkers!" Poke barked. Pikana's face that was contorted in anger a second before formed into a wide grin.

"Not the way I do it!" Pikana answered.

* * *

Kit was still silent. Meta Knight squinted suspiciously at Kit.

"Miss?" Meta Knight asked. "Are you...okay?" Kit slowly turned her head to look at the knight.

"Hehe...yeah," Kit chuckled, sounding even more nervous. "I'm just lost." That was it for Kit. That was the grand idea she needed. But she needed to build on it even more. "I was traveling out there in that desert...and I stopped in here, but it looked empty. How do I find my way out?" Kit felt proud of herself. Now she would have a way out, which always meant an easy way in.

_ "They're all gonna be so proud of me..." _Kit thought to herself. Meta Knight stepped closer to Kit.

"You poor girl..." Meta Knight said, a bit of sympathy in his voice. "Here's how to get out. Go down that long hallway...take a left...then another left...then a right, and that's the door out." Kit smiled and nodded, taking one last glance at the magnificent, golden amulet before walking away without so much as a goodbye; she was too busy mentally taking note of Meta Knight's instructions. However, he interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss! Halt!" Meta Knight ordered in a fierce, unwavering voice.

"Oh no..." Kit muttered to herself. "He knows..." She froze in fear that she would be captured. Golfer told her the horror stories about the smashers; that they gutted authors like fish, stomped on others like rats, and placed them in Imperial-style colosseums to fight and die simply for sick humor. What ran through Kit's mind that very moment, however, was the worst thing Golfer ever told her.

_"If the smashers ever catch you..." _ he had said, so long ago, his eyes gleaming with genuine pain and fear. Kit looked into his eyes, and saw, for the first and only time, vulnerability. It seemed he was on the verge of collapsing in terror. That's what made it memorable. _"Run. Don't fight. We fight together, but if one of us is alone with those murderous barbarians...run and don't look back. They're pure evil, Kit. Never forget that. Or worse...if they do catch you...take a few lives with you."_ So much worry in such a short moment was unbearable. Of course, Pikana's rantings about the smashers eating people for a living didn't help either.

* * *

"Maybe they ate Kit!" Pikana burst out during another relatively silent game of poker. The entire tent, even Psyche and Tabuu who were arguing, looked at the crazy Authoress. Pikana shyly looked around at the amazed authors.

"That girl worries me..." Trey admitted, shaking his head. Golfer just nodded.

"Yeah..." Golfer agreed. "But she's a heck of a genius."

* * *

"I just wanted to tell you that you are very pretty...I'm one to tell of this, even in such an awkward moment and an awkward way..." Meta Knight said. Kit never turned around, but felt a blush warming her face. Of course, what girl doesn't blush when complimented like that? Kit continued to walk as per Meta Knight's instruction.

"My little Metty is such a flirt..." Samus was heard saying, chuckling a bit.

* * *

"I know where the amulet is!" Kit announced happily, raising her arms whilst walking in, tripping over Tabuu and Psyche rolling around on the floor. Golfer's face lit up, as did everyone else, who just barely resisted going crazy with excitement.

"Then today..." Golfer announced, pride in his voice, as it seemed ten times more powerful. "Is a day with which the universe will see the power of the authors!" Golfer lifted up a corner of his shirt, revealing something long and brown with a sort of handle. Golfer proudly and histrionically drew the object. A loud, sharp noise filled the tent and pierced the air, sending shivers down everybody's spine. The authors were in awe at what it was.

Golfer held a three foot sword, but it wasn't like the one that Psyche or Poke possessed. Theirs were more obvious, as the sheath wasn't concealed. Also, theirs were dulled and larger than Golfer's. Poke held a five foot sword, while Psyche's was retractable, but peaked in length at about seven feet. Theirs were straight, while Golfer's was curved in a sickle-like fashion. The shine made it seem as if it had never even been out of its sheath. It truly was awe inspiring. Even Tabuu, standing up and not taking his eyes off the shining sword, was amazed.

"There's something I've always wanted to do with this blade...GUT THE SMASHERS LIKE FISH!" The Authors all cheered wildly, including Tabuu. They raised every weapon that they held and waved them around.

But what Golfer said, however, seemed oddly familiar to Kit. She just couldn't put her finger on it as she transformed back unspectacularly and without any light.

* * *

**Okay. This chapter focused on Kit a lot. There's a reason. She gets less time than everyone else later. I managed to balance everyone's parts. Throughout the story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. This is my longest chapter I've ever made! *throws confetti***


	6. Chapter 6:  Apocalypse

** Sorry this chapter took so long. It was a difficult chapter to write well, so you better like it or die. That's my motto. Like it or die. XD Hehe, enjoy. Oh, by the way, I don't want the Authors to take over the story, so the rest of it will be smasher-based, which was what my intention was anyways.**

**

* * *

**

"What happened next, Tabuu?" A small child asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Triarii stared at the kid with large, wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Triarii muttered to himself in frustration. "Kid...listen. It's Triarii, not Tabuu. Okay?" Triarii gave a long sigh. Won't this be over soon, he asked himself. "So...where were we?"

* * *

"So I said 'That's not a gorilla, that's-'"

"Your mom again?" Meta Knight muttered, not even smirking in amusement. The joke had been told over and over again. It was too early for his annoying banter about things that made no sense.

"Yeah!" Falcon said, genuinely astonished. Samus, Lucario, and Meta Knight all groaned while Captain Falcon innocently looked at all three of them.

"Did you get dropped on your head when you were a baby?" Lucario asked, sarcastically. Falcon narrowed his eyes and growled.

"I present that," Falcon incorrectly responded, much to the dismay of everybody else.

"So...that's a yes?"

* * *

"So we just walk in and grab it?" Tabuu asked. Kit nodded, playing with her tails like most girls play with their hair.

"Yeah...there's only four guards," Kit scoffed, chuckling at the stupidity of the smashers to guard such a thing so poorly. It was a bit too ridiculous, all the Authors thought, that this thing of ultimate power would be guarded by four smashers; one of which was incompetent enough as it is.

"Then I- I mean, we, should be able to walk in and grab it," Golfer pointed out. "As long as we have Tabuu's little friends, of course."

"Um...yeah...sorry guys...they're gonna be late...like a week late..." Tabuu revealed quietly, looking towards his feet in shame. The Authors' high spirits faded

"Not a problem! We can take 'em all easy by ourselves!" Pikana exclaimed, whipping out her wide assortment of weaponry. Taking out her guns like that made all the Authors and Tabuu flinch and inch away from her in slight fear.

"She's right!" Liv agreed, shocked a bit that she was agreeing with her polar opposite. "Perhaps..." Liv put her paw (or whatever that thing is) to her chin in thought; something she did more often than not. It did compliment her radical accent, so everyone listened, even though she didn't say anything helpful.

"No! Bella! Why are you leaving?" Psyche cried in anger and frustration, shaking her Twilight book. She had been ignoring everything and her nose was in the book, attentively reading instead of listening.

"...You're reading Twilight?" Poke asked in awe and somewhat in fear. She leaned on her sword, digging slightly in the soft ground for support.

"Uh...yeah...I appreciate Stephanie Meyer's literary techniques..." Psyche reasoned, unsure herself of the defense.

"Oh? What part are you on?" Kit asked, curiously and hopping on Golfer's shoulder so she could try and catch a glimpse into the book. Golfer purposely held her back.

"Don't do this to me Kit..." Golfer begged, holding the small kitsune by her tails. She struggled to get free, thrashing around angrily like a piranha. Kit hissed, but Golfer was unfazed.

"Let me go or I will bite you so hard that-"

"I'm not letting you go...now behave..." Golfer warned, his voice unchanging and calm. Golfer drew his sword slowly, making sure that the loud, obnoxious scrape of the sword was heard.

_Slash._

"I was reading that, you jerk!" Psyche barked, holding the two parts of the Twilight book in Golfer's face. Golfer slapped the sliced book out of her hands, and at the same time, roughly dropped Kit on the floor. Kit stood up and looked up at Golfer with a fierce glare; not like he was paying attention.

"Can we get back to it now?" Aurora asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Of course we can. Now...our plan is basically to go in the mansion, take that amulet..." Golfer couldn't help but smile. The Authors were relatively far away from him; about a few feet, but the closest ones could see his razor-sharp fangs glittering in the light. They came and went, but his natural teeth were more normal and less canine. "And give it to me. I will fight them all off while the rest of you get out. Simple enough?"

The Authors all nodded in agreement, exchanging glances and scanning for anyone who dared to disagree.

"Well," Golfer continued. "You all wait by the door please. I wanna get a little something." One by one, the Authors all silently shrugged their shoulders and walked out, some gathering their weapons.

"Hold on, Tabuu..." Golfer muttered, gently holding Tabuu by the shoulder. Tabuu turned to look down at Golfer. His eyes widened in fear; for a split second, Golfer's deep, brown eyes flashed a blood red, just like Meta Knight's would. "I can't thank you enough for helping us...but be careful..." Tabuu felt Golfer's iron grip only get harder and harder, almost feeling painful; Tabuu wasn't escaping from there if he needed to. Golfer smiled again, this time, all of his once perfect teeth were like shining razor blades, ready to cut anything in its path. "You never know what can happen..." Tabuu backed up slowly once Golfer's grip was relaxed. Just act natural, he told himself, as he walked outside with the rest of the Authors, hearing Golfer's inhuman laughter. Tabuu was somewhat embarrassed with his fear of Golfer, but it was like his courage and power was suppressed in a way, like he was hypnotized.

Or it was his own paranoia.

* * *

"Damnit, I've about had it with that stupid joke!" Meta Knight yelled, causing everyone else to jump back in surprise. Meta Knight was breathing heavy and his eyes were their fierce red. His sword was raised with a shaky, yet firm grip. He was normally so calm and dignified.

"Well, I guess maybe I shouldn't talk," Captain Falcon whined, crossing his arms and curtly facing away from the other three. Lucario rolled his eyes and ignored Captain Falcon, which was what he normally did.

"Finally! You get the point!" Samus and Meta Knight sighed, saying it together. The two exchanged strange, silent glances at each other.

"Captain Falcon...you're 35 years old..." Lucario gently reminded Falcon, placing a paw on his shoulder. "Grow up! You're acting like a child. You're a man-"

"Yeah, right," Samus whispered to herself with a smirk. Lucario shot a fierce glare at the bounty huntress.

"Will you shut up?" Lucario sneered, his paw still on Falcon's shoulder. "Do you have to pick a fight with everyone?" Samus put her armored hands on her hips.

"Listen you!" Samus demanded, stepping forward and stabbing Lucario with her finger. "That idiot doesn't shut up! On and on, every freaking day! I don't care about anything that stupid pervert has to say! He's never done anything in his life, and he never will! He's ruined everything that's ever gone good in this place, and he always will! I don't know why Master Hand bothers to-"

"SAMUS!" Meta Knight yelled, flying and hovering at Samus's eye level with his sword drawn. Samus jumped back an inch, startled at him suddenly appearing right in her face. "You calm yourself!"

"Just shut up! Shut up!" Captain Falcon begged, covering his ears and glaring at the three of them. "Just stop arguing! I hate it!" Lucario, Meta Knight, and Samus regretfully looked at each other before looking back at Falcon.

"I'm sorry," Samus murmured, purposefully making sure nobody heard her pride-killing apology. Meta Knight and Lucario did hear, however, and smiled. "It's just that I've been guarding this amulet for no good reason. I don't get why Master Hand keeps this thing out in the open. He should just break it. I hate guarding this! I barely get any sleep..." Meta Knight and Lucario's eyes widened. The tough, powerful bounty huntress was showing vulnerability? They were all in silent disbelief as Samus vengefully stared at the amulet, silently wishing its destruction. She knew that if she did destroy the dangerous thing, she would be punished harshly.

"...You're kinda cute when you're vuln-" Captain Falcon started to say. Lucario sensed the danger and sharply elbowed him in the ribs, causing Falcon to cease his words.

Suddenly, a loud crack and several booms filled the air. Samus felt herself on high alert as she hastily looked all around her, the gun she wore loaded and ready to fire. The other three heard it as well, and each of them braced themselves in their own way. Meta Knight's wings sprang out, sending powerful waves of air at the other three guards. They all wondered the same thing.

_What was that horrible noise?_

_

* * *

_

"HEY!" Golfer ordered, yanking Pikana roughly off her feet and her weapon from her hand. Pikana tumbled to the ground, always glaring at Golfer. "I said SUBTLY!"

"Oh..." Pikana muttered, somewhat embarrassed. "I thought you said "loudly". The smoke cleared and showed several charred, massive dents in the iron door. The shells from Pikana's bazooka did damage, but at the cost of the stealth that Golfer wanted. Pikana put away her weapons.

"But you might as well finish..." Golfer sighed, rolling his eyes at what was yet to come. Pikana smiled wide, picking up her bazooka as everyone stood back. Nobody wanted to be within twenty feet of Pikana. Golfer was braver; his limit was nineteen. It'd be amazing to see; they all dove for safety when the mighty weapons of Pikana blasted like rockets. The noise was almost unbearable, and the smoke they created just made it worse. However, Pikana was the power type, and a door as hard as the mansion's being dented was a feat in itself. The shots rained for over thirty seconds; a lifetime, it seemed. Either the door was tough enough to stand up to such force, or Pikana was having a bit too much fun again. As quick as it started, however, it all ceased, and calmness along with silence returned instantly.

"DONE!" Pikana announced, standing proudly with her bazooka raised in front of the door. The steel had been peeled back. The door itself was in mangled shreds, and the sharp edges of the wrecked steel were still white hot and smoking, just like Pikana's bazooka.

The most impressive thing, however, was that there was a massive hole in the middle of the door; perfect for anyone, even Tabuu or Traca, to be able to get through. The door itself, after all, was just massive.

"...I like it..." Aurora coughed, moving the hair out of her eyes and fanning the smoke away from her. Ducking to avoid touching the searing metal, Poke tripped. With a gasp and a swing of her sword to try and re-achieve her balance, she barely missed Trey, but ended up hitting Traca's wing.

The pain was horrifying. Traca could only imagine, the moment the sharpened blade hit her wing, the nerves in the delicate extremities going on overdrive to alert Traca what she already knew; she was struck by a sword. Traca resisted screaming even though the pain was unbearable. All the Authors, along with Tabuu, turned back to look, some not wanting to bear the sight of Traca's sliced wing. Traca grimaced, however, and didn't scream, but merely glared at an embarrassed and worried Poke.

"Just like you..." Traca squeaked, her wing going almost limp and her voice filled with rage. It amazed everyone how she could be so calm. "You never...could do anything right."

* * *

"Is it over?" Captain Falcon asked, his voice muffled. His head was buried in his arms as he assumed a fetal position on the edge of the wall. Samus glanced at the racer and smirked, resisting the overwhelming urge to laugh at the man.

"Yeah...I think it's over..." Samus mused, walking away from the corner where she took cover, just in case someone tried to go after the amulet. Meta Knight and Lucario followed suit.

"Oh...but it's far from over...my dear lady," a voice responded. The voice was unlike anything any of them had heard. It was unique, and it sounded a bit like a ghostly human because of the way it echoed. "In fact, it has only begun."

"Am I crazy or am I hearing voices?" Captain Falcon asked, standing up and looking around the hallway. Nobody was around that could possibly say any of that.

"Why can't you be both?" Samus murmured to herself, amused with herself. Suddenly, laughter, harsh, cruel laughter, filled the hallway and echoed around every crevice and corner. It startled even Meta Knight, and again, the guards all armed themselves.

"You always were good for a laugh, Sammy...but put the gun down; you never were a good fighter," the voice taunted, again laughing, but not as hard. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Suddenly, Samus felt a powerful force in her stomach, like someone had hit her hard enough to be felt through the suit with something like a hammer. As quickly as that happened, Samus felt a tremendous force, worse than the first, hit her helmet. The visor cracked and sizzled as she saw what the force was; fire. Massive fireballs, too many to count and larger than Meta Knight, flew at her at incredible speeds. Each time they hit, Samus lost function in that part of her body. She no longer got signals from her visor that gave her status. It probably wasn't good anyways.

Meta Knight, Lucario, and Captain Falcon could only stand near the wall. It seemed supernatural, and there was nothing that could be done but watch in horror as Samus was being destroyed.

Samus, out of instinct, raised her gun and tried to fire, but a blast of heat filled her with horror. Her gun was hit, and was neutralized. Sparks rained with a deafening noise from her arm cannon. Samus shook it out of fear, hoping and praying silently that it would work so she could shoot. Alas, it was dead. And Samus feared that she would be next.

"Too easy..." the voice laughed, it sounding more maniacal each time. In front of her, Samus could just make out some waves that seemed to form out of thin air, but perhaps it was just the massive crack in the visor.

However, the crack grew more wide and rippled throughout the room like water did. Samus knew that it was something that went invisible somehow, as it began to grow a body. Meta Knight lightly stepped forward, terrified, but unwilling to show it. Lucario reinforced his fighting stance while Captain Falcon clenched his fists. All of them had one thing in common; they were unsure of what that thing was; and were terrified of it.

The result of the ripple growing was a person with black hair and dark brown eyes. His eyes were angry and almost seemed to scream power and force. He was dressed in a gray, plain, long coat of sorts. He wasn't very tall; Samus dwarfed him, even when she was kneeling, but he was slightly taller than Lucario. Samus scanned him, thinking he might be dangerous, when she noticed something strange; his fingertips were charred a bit; probably from the flames that damaged and crippled her. He winked at Samus and gave her a smirk, giving Samus her first view of his large, terrifying, white fangs that formed out of nowhere. After a second of just staring at him, she knew very well that he was Golfer.

As if his appearance wasn't enough, a flash of light blinded the smashers and knocked them all over, like there was a powerful force with it. Lucario was particularly fascinated by it; he had never felt that kind of power before, and it was almost invigorating. He was an aura pokemon, after all, and it peaked his interest.

When the smashers had recovered and stood, they found themselves staring right at several creatures that they had never seen before, or so they thought. One was a white fox, black at her ears and at parts of her fur. Her three tails stuck out from behind her like demented children hiding behind their parent. She had a friendly smile, but she had canine teeth that looked like razor blades.

Next to her was a massive dragon-humanoid. She was clearly female, but her size dwarfed even Samus. Her left wing was different from the right; it was crippled and blood dripped on the white, carpeted floor. Still, she was clearly powerful, and her gaze was ice cold.

The others weren't very interesting or unusual; they could just blend in, really. The smashers looked at each of them in awe, though. They appeared from some massive flash, so they had to be powerful.

"Tabuu..." Meta Knight muttered in fear. His eyes turned white in horror as he saw a cloaked figure. Tabuu was distinguishable by his face of horror and his hunchbacked figure. The cloak was far too small for the nine-foot beast.

"In the flesh, blueberry," Tabuu introduced, putting a hand to his covered chest, where everyone knew his rock-hard heart was.

"Wait a minute..." Lucario pondered, his paw thoughtfully rubbing his chin while he stared down the creatures. "I think...are you Authors?"

There was silence as the Authors, along with Tabuu, just stared down the fearful and trapped smashers.

"You got it..." one of them said, brandishing a shined, two handed, gold sword that dwarfed even Ike's, yet she held it in one hand. Meta Knight felt inferior as he glanced at his tiny sword. "I'm Poke. Just call me Poke."

"Oh, but they won't be able to for long..." another chuckled, seemingly the only other guy of all of them. His outfit was brightly colored, as if millions of pieces of cloth were sewn together. It gave the smashers a sense of his eccentric behavior. He stepped forward slowly, but he was stopped by a blue-haired girl that wore a horrible, gothic outfit. Captain Falcon was especially interested in her short, black dress that she sported, ending at her pale thighs. On her ears she wore frightening skulls, with false blood supposed to be seeping from the eye sockets. The detail was impressive, but the skulls were quite large, so it wasn't hard to see. She had an insane smile that would normally be worn by children when they got an unlimited supply of chocolate ice cream.

"Anyways...I'm Golfer...as you should very well know, Sammy," Golfer said, patting Samus's helmet. "And I think I'll have that amulet." Samus watched in terror as Golfer audaciously walked right up to the treasured power source. He payed no attention to a fearful Meta Knight, Lucario, or Captain Falcon.

"Hold it..." Meta Knight ordered, fluttering in the air between Golfer and the amulet. "This amulet is ours. And if you want it so bad...you'll have to go through me." Golfer stood there, shocked that Meta Knight challenged. Meta Knight's sword skills were legendary, and he was unbeatable. Even Golfer heard the legends about how Meta Knight held back thousands of primids and defeated them. He didn't know all the details, but that in itself proved Meta Knight was in no way going to be beaten so easily.

Samus felt something click. She gasped in relief when she saw green letters fill the sides of her visor. _System online. Status: Damaged. Threat level: Low. _She didn't need to read any of them, for she knew her suit was back on, and she could fight.

_ "Thank you..." _Samus muttered to herself to nobody in particular. Standing up slowly, she felt the tingling in her legs from her forced kneeling position. She'd probably have bruises from it, but that didn't matter now. Nothing did. All that mattered was that her gun worked, and Golfer was facing away.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" An obnoxious voice said, piercing the tense silence. The smashers recognized it as the loud bangs that were heard just moments earlier. Samus bit her lip to avoid screaming in wrenching pain as she felt her leg go out. She looked as massive shells came at her from an even larger gun held by a female Pikachu, actually clothed unlike Pikachu himself. She was clothed in a dark jacket with chains that came out of random spots. Samus ducked and rolled with her amazing agility; a product of her harsh training as a girl. The shots rained all around her, some missing by mere inches. "THIS...IS...PIKANA!"

"I'm Kit," Kit said, coming up to Meta Knight. Meta Knight drew his sword, and without a word, swung it at Kit. Kit was almost as agile as Samus, and easily jumped over Meta Knight. The shining blade barely nicked Kit's third tail, sending only one bit of fur to the ground. He knew Kit was behind him; he felt her cold breath slithering down his neck like a snake. He swung his sword at sonic speeds, spinning it right into Kit's abdomen, or so he thought. He stood, frozen in shock, at no trace of Kit. Where could she have gone?

"You're a little slow there..." Kit taunted, ripping the sword from Meta Knight's gloved grip, and at the same time, delivering a powerful kick right in the middle of Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight felt Kit's tremendous power as he tumbled fifteen feet away. He looked up, seeing his beloved sword in Kit's fist, being swung around like a toy. Meta Knight felt his blood boil in anger. _Nobody _should dare to touch Galaxia and disrespect it...and live.

Traca swung her massive wing (the one that wasn't ripped apart) at about five smashers, not even looking at who they were, but seeing their bodies fly right into the nearest wall. All she fearfully knew was that the smashers knew they were there, so someone had to grab the amulet, and fast.

Captain Falcon and Lucario did their best against the rest of the Authors, but to no avail. Some crazy Waddle Dee delivered a powerful strike with a large bat, seemingly pulled from nowhere, to the side of Lucario's head. He felt light-headed as blood seeped down the side of his head. The pain there dwindled, but was replaced with a sharp strike to the other side of his head. The same Waddle Dee somehow manifested a large anvil and again, used it to mercilessly beat Lucario with it. Lucario knew the Waddle Dee as Liv; only Liv carried that kind of stuff with her.

Captain Falcon, meanwhile, got all the abuse left over. Poke, Aurora, Psyche, Trey, didn't actually attack Falcon in hopes of defeating him, but seemed to be devoted to humiliating him. Trey grabbed Falcon's arm, and, with great difficulty but using his ninja skills, slowly pulled it behind his back until an ear-splitting crack was heard, and Captain Falcon would scream in a very high voice, causing everybody in the hallway to shiver. Aurora, Poke, and Psyche would immasculate him by kicking him in various places; the leg, the chest, the head, and others. They refused to use their swords, but still took great joy in torturing Captain Falcon.

"IT"S MINE!" Golfer roared in triumph, posing with one leg on a defeated Samus. He was holding, in his hand, a large, golden object.

"No..." Samus whispered in horror. She could only stare up at the thing in her enemy's hand; the thing that she had sworn to protect. Now she could only wave her hands in desperate hope of hitting Golfer and knocking it from his grasp like a defenseless child. She moved her head and saw, in horror, that the Authors had won. Kit held Meta Knight's sword over Meta Knight himself. Several smashers lie unconscious with Traca standing over them. Many Authors stood around Captain Falcon, beaten beyond recognition, although it was the only thing that Samus didn't mind. Liv sat on Lucario's back, Lucario muzzled, his eyes doing what his mouth couldn't do in crying for help.

"You're just second best, Sammy," Golfer taunted, just barely holding the amulet out of reach. Samus, weakened and damaged beyond repair, got on her knees when she felt Golfer's weight off. She launched herself forward, desperately trying to grab the amulet. She knew, in her heart, that it was over. His voice echoed in her ears. "You never stood a chance. You never have, and you never will...you've failed." Her eyes stung with tears at his words. _You've failed. You don't have a chance. _That kind of concept was too much for Samus to bear. She had always been taught that she would always win, that she would be unstoppable, that she was the best. Her training as far back as with the Chozo involved telling her that she was never going to be beaten, that she could not fail.

"Let's beat it, Golfie," Liv advised, smacking Lucario upside the head with her own hand. Lucario collapsed from sheer exhaustion at holding up the tremendous weight of Liv. "And I don't mean Lucario. If Master Hand comes by..." The Authors shivered in fear. Master Hand. The name itself spelled out tremendous power. He was a demi-god; he built the entire planet. Golfer just smiled; he was awfully calm for a guy who was in danger of being killed.

"What happens if Master Hand comes by?" Golfer asked, curiously raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Other than me crushing him like a bug..."

"Alright," Tabuu said, grabbing hold of the amulet but not taking it away. "You've lost your mind. You got what you want...now give me what I want." Golfer glared at Tabuu.

"I'll give you...what you want..." Golfer began, clutching the amulet even tighter. Suddenly, he was engulfed in a powerful, white light that would put the sun to shame. Golfer began to be lifted off the ground as everyone watched in complete awe and amazement. Spikes popped out of Golfer to the point that he looked stunningly like Bowser, except more terrifying. Golfer's eyes lost color and became white; no pupil or iris to give them any color. His body became long like a snake's, with a black, slimy coloring to it. Tabuu backed up, hitting the wall since he couldn't take his eyes off this new beast. He was trapped, and this time, there was no way he was going anywhere.

"Accidents happen, Tabuu," Golfer hissed, now resembling a massive beast that looked like a cross between a wolf and a snake. He looked heavily armored, like nothing could even bruise him. The ceiling of the mansion crumbled as Golfer moved around, too big for even the twenty foot ceiling.

"No...please!" Tabuu begged, kneeling down in fear and hiding his eyes from meeting Golfer's.

"I like it..." Golfer approved, his voice now beastly and monstrous. The smashers and the Authors watched in terror as the walls cracked with each word that Golfer said. The cracks ran down the walls like the snake that Golfer was. His forked tongue wiggled around the fangs in his mouth as he laughed in amusement at everyone's cowering. "But I have no place for you." Golfer's eyes flashed red, even a deeper red than Meta Knight's eyes (which were now white). Fiery energy erupted from his eyes like fire erupts from a volcano, and it surged through and blackened the previously white walls behind him.

Tabuu doubled over in pain, his body now torn apart by the force of the fire that continued to burn.

"YOU MONSTER!" Psyche cried, rushing over to Tabuu's aid with tears in her eyes, running flooding down her face. She buried her face in Tabuu's charred body, the fire now out, and Tabuu's eyes permanently closed. Everybody watched in silence.

Psyche sniffed and placed her hand on the hilt of her bloodied sword. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she wept, not even moving from her position, but weeping, and weeping loudly as she stained her outfit with Tabuu's colored blood.

"The absolute power..." Golfer tempted, stepping towards the terrified Authors. They scattered like deer in the face of a hunter, looking for a way out. Even Traca quailed in fear and sunk in a corner. They didn't even want to look at the monster that called himself Golfer. They feared for their lives, except for Pikana, who was cleaning out the barrel of Bazookie and completely ignoring Golfer. "This power...could be yours. It IS yours." The Authors looked at each other, amazed at what he had just said. Could he really be trusted after what he did to Tabuu? "Grab the amulet and join me...or DIE!" Golfer's reptilian tail caught Psyche unguarded, knocking her unconscious and making a sound like a whip. She crumbled to the ground, a bloody stripe forming down her right cheek.

Bit by bit, Golfer suddenly returned to normal. His tail retreated, his head took a more human form, his fangs were replaced by regular teeth, and his body shrunk back to normal, covered by his same clothing. There was no fancy flash, no special effect; just a simple transformation back to normal.

"What say you?" Golfer tempted, amorously and hospitably holding the amulet out, in reach of the Authors. "Grab the amulet...and have a taste of ultimate authority and power..."

One by one, the Authors, convinced and eager for the power that they all wanted, took hold of the amulet. Suddenly, the golden piece of treasure shattered as Trey grabbed on, being the last one. The amulet's pieces glittered and shone like before, and hovered, to everyone's surprise, took a form like a necklace around each of their necks.

"Wow...this is incredible!" Poke laughed, holding the necklace in her quivering hands. They could all even feel power surge through them like electricity. Everyone's mind raced with all sorts of thoughts. What form would they take? How could they become it? What could they do with that kind of power?

"You don't know what you've done!" Meta Knight pleaded, weakly standing up and holding his head, dripping with blood. "You can't handle that power...it'll destroy you." He whispered the last few words, and Kit felt like a knife was going through her heart. She could only look in his pleading, yellow eyes...and blow him a raspberry. She jumped back in surprise when she felt burning heat in her mouth, ripping through her tongue and perhaps scarring it with pain. The fire blasted everything in its path, including charring Meta Knight's shiny blue skin into an ugly black. The walls around him were charred into a broken brown, and that fire spread along with the slithering cracks that had formed on the walls.

"Okay, we're definitely going now!" Aurora said, running away from the flames and towards the exit. The Authors followed her, running as fast as their legs could carry them as, one by one, things like chandeliers, lights, paintings, and pieces of the walls crumbled, sometimes missing them by mere inches.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" Pikana bellowed over the deafening sounds of the mansion's destruction, shaking her small fist at the crumbling building, while, of course, running away from it.

Soon they were all outside, huffing and puffing from their sprint outside the oversized mansion. Slowly, they all watched as massive chunks of building collapsed in on itself, engulfed by fire and caused by the cracks. Within seconds of the Authors' escape, the fate of the smashers was sealed in a plume of dust and fiery destruction.

"Aw, crap..." Liv muttered, smacking herself in the forehead at her realization. "I think I left the water running when I went to the bathroom. The water bill is gonna be huge!"

* * *

"The end!" Triarii groaned, yawning again. He had been telling this story for two days, pretty much the hostage of over-eager, impatient children. Those same children all glared up at Triarii.

"No! Not the end!" A little girl complained, standing up. "The bad guys won! The good guys should win!" Triarii felt like he was going to cry. He wanted sleep. Just the word sleep sounded like a gourmet feast to him, to be savored and enjoyed. How were these kids still awake?

"This isn't Disney...the bad guys can win..." Triarii moaned, his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier. The children began to scream, however, and that kept sleep away from Triarii. He wished his own death.

"Fine!" Triarii snapped, straightening his posture. "I'll tell you guys the rest of the freakin' story...after a nice...long...nap..." Triarii yawned one last time, and, his eyes completely closed, he began to snore.

The rest would have to wait.

* * *

**The end of part 1, folks. What happened to the Smashers? What happened to Psyche? Will Triarii ever escape these psycho children? How much will the water cost? All these questions, and more, will be answered in Part II. Thanks, and have a good night.**


	7. Chapter 7:  A Grim Future

**PART II Baby! That's right, part 2 is here and is gonna be better than the first. All your questions will be answered, but more will inevitably come. The Authors will be more cruel than ever, the smashers more heroic. Relationships will be cut to the bone, and it's gonna be freakin' epic! Now...*transforms into a massive snake* BOW TO ME YOU WORTHLESS PESTS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**

* * *

**

Triarii smiled for the first time in two days as he looked upon the children, sleeping soundly on the soft grass that surrounded them all. The sun was coming up, just peaking above the mountains and shining its light on the icecaps on the endless, blue horizon. He looked at all the children before letting out a harsh, earsplitting whistle. The children instantly woke up with fearful cries, startled at the high-pitched squeal they just heard.

"Story time, kiddies!" Triarii announced, raising his wings. The children had dark circles under their eyes, all of them exhausted. Triarii had just woken them up.

Payback time.

* * *

"Golfer...how?" Poke asked, not even looking at Golfer. She looked this way and that way, enamored at the massive marble and gold palace with silver pillars and lustfully looking at the room. Everybody stared intently, their eyes slowly working their way up the pillars. The pillars seemed to go on forever. They had to squint to see the ceiling, made of silver. Massive, golden chandeliers, larger than anything they had seen before, hung from the ceiling. Diamonds dangled from the golden chandeliers, and candle-light from the chandeliers illuminated the room in an unreal glow, enough to make the gold and silver sparkle and glitter.

In the center of the room, there was the most incredible thing of all. As if the room didn't look incredible enough, sitting on a 6 inch platform, there was a large throne, made of gold with a regal-looking red cushion that invited anyone to sit and take a nap. It stood taller than Tabuu did, and anyone who sat in it would be dwarfed.

"This place is incredible..." Trey muttered, gently stroking the pillar that was near to him like a person would stroke a puppy.

"OOH!" Pikana squealed upon laying her eyes on the shimmering throne. "IT'S MINE!" Pikana took off, sending the dust of the ground in the air as she speeded towards the throne with speeds that would rival Sonic's.

"WRONG!" Golfer roared, sending a fiery red energy of sorts at the excited pikachu. It hit her dead in the chest and sent her flying into a pillar. She hit it faster than she was running at the throne, and caused an ear-splitting crack that came from her spine as her face, once a lustful smile, into a furious look that wreaked with pain. She slowly slid down the pillar, only semi-conscious. "Actually...it's mine!" The Authors turned with surprise to look at Golfer, who was holding a sort of whip in his right hand. The whip continued to glow the same fiery red.

"Lesson learned..." Pikana muttered, weakly. An awkward silence followed that lasted for a full moment. Some of the Authors tried to avoid any attention, while others took the time to be awestruck once more by the incredible room. Being an eternal hater of silence, Trey broke the ice.

"...Who wants pizza?"

* * *

"Status: Critical." The reminder blared through Samus's ears like a siren, blasting her back to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open; every muscle in her being feeling like they were going to be torn to shreds; every bone feeling like they were snapped to bits; her skin feeling like they were stripped from her body. The words "status critical" continued, and wouldn't stop. Samus felt almost out of body; like she wasn't even there, as it took her five seconds or so to realize that she couldn't see anything.

"Oh, no..." Samus muttered, now fearful, because she couldn't see anything out of her visor. She only saw brown, like someone covered her visor with a brown piece of paper. She soon found that she couldn't move at all, like she was restricted by something. Samus became desperate, and she panicked, and with all her strength, tried to move, or squirm, or something. _Anything _to get out of whatever was holding her down. The pain didn't matter anymore; her adrenaline rush kicked in, and Samus tried, with all her might, to move at least an inch, but she was pinned completely, and it didn't look like she was getting up any time soon, as soon, she couldn't do it anymore, and she panted in exhaustion.

"Emergency power downloaded," the female programmed voice advised. Samus felt power coursing through her doomed suit. She felt as if she could lift several tons without breaking a sweat. Samus gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, giving it all she had with one last push.

Relief overtook Samus, now pouring with sweat, as she slowly stood, using all her might, and grunting as she desperately tried to get to her knees. Red, blaring lights flashed all around her visor. The words "warning, overload" flashed in luminous red letters, begging her to let it go. Samus refused and deliberately ignored the suit, knowing she would die if she let it go. Samus slowly and curiously looked upwards to see what exactly was pinning her down. Samus gasped in surprise as she saw what she was now holding up. Samus stood up, her legs locked in place so that her quivering legs wouldn't fail. Samus felt triumphant and proud that she was holding up the 7 ton roof of Smash Mansion, pieces of it crumbling all around her. If she wasn't under agonizing stress, she would've smiled.

With a yell of effort, Samus flexed every muscle in her body to launch the roof. She crumbled to her knees, not in pain, but in crippling exhaustion. She panted, holding herself up and watching as the roof tumbled around, losing massive pieces of itself. The roof came to a stop several feet away from her, slowly falling apart, piece by red-shingled piece. Samus was utterly shocked when she observed her surroundings.

Mangled and shattered pieces of wood and metal littered the landscape as far as the eye could see. It took Samus a moment, a silent moment, to realize what the apocalyptic scene was; the mansion had collapsed because of Golfer's size and power.

"Oh Gosh..." Samus muttered, fear in her voice. The other smashers...all 34, along with Master Hand, were all under the debris. They didn't have the suit like Samus did for protection. Samus ignored the warnings of her suit being damaged and grabbed every piece of shrapnel that she could grab and threw them behind her. She dug through the debris, desperately looking for the bodies of the smashers or Master Hand, but finding nothing.

"OUCH!" A person, sounding like a young boy screamed. "Samus, you are a klutz sometimes." Samus, ignoring the insult, turned around with a hidden wide smile to stare right at a smirking Pit, one hand on the side of his head, and the other, he held a girl to his chest, his arm around her neck. The girl's eyes were closed, and her long, brown hair was scraggly and unkept. She was limp; Pit was actually dragging her because he couldn't carry her. On her face was a massive cut that went from her eye to her earlobe, and the blood continued to leak from it. Her hair and dirt matted with the blood, which looked especially painful. She had other cuts that littered her face, most of which scabbed over. She was thin, yet strong, as could be told by the massive sword that was sheathed.

"She looks familiar..." Samus thought out loud, coming closer and kneeling to get a closer look at her. She did seem familiar...like someone that Samus had just seen before the collapse.

"Yeah...she does," Pit agreed, his voice holding a bit of enmity, probably for her. "This is an author..." Samus's warm look suddenly froze over, and she stood up rather quickly, glaring at the unconscious girl. She couldn't, nor wanted to, say anything. She just looked at her, and looked back at the wrecked mansion. Her anger against the girl built up with every second.

"We're not gonna accomplish anything just standing here with that," Samus pointed out, stooping down again to grab a large piece of wood with a large nail sticking out of it. She pointed it at Pit. "Start looking for smashers."

* * *

"Didn't I say that I'd reward you all?" Golfer boasted, showing them, on a large, crystal television bordered with gold. The massive, exotic television was divided onscreen, and each part showed remarkably different castles and fortresses, all of them terrifying spectacles to behold, even when watching on a television. "All of this you're gonna get for that hard work of yours." The other Authors watched in total surprise and awe. The same thing ran through their minds; this was too good to be true. In a day or two, their lives pretty much changed. Each of the castles seemed to tailor to the particular Author.

"This one is for the lovely Pikana," Golfer continued with a wink, pointing at the castle at the top right corner. It was very unique in that it sported several colors on it, not unlike some sort of rainbow. The colors looked as if they were hastily splattered on the castle at the last minute, or the work of a demented artist. The castle itself was outfitted with large spikes that stuck out of random parts of the castle. There was also no roof on it, but rather, according to the view that they got, lava was flowing out of it as if the castle concealed a volcano.

"This one...a lovely sea-side view for the flawless Kit..." Next to Pikana's castle was a view of a beach, with the perfect, blue tides constantly coming ashore, then retreating, then coming back in good order. The powerful moonlight shone on the water and illuminated the beach, showing, in a ghostly white glow, a large hut of sorts, some of it looking as if the sand had already buried it. The hut itself was unimpressive, and the size was pitiful, but the beach was almost unworldly, and that was enough to make Kit squeal in excitement.

"Hmm...for the talented Livvy...we have a spectacular laboratory..." Next to the other two, Liv watched in eager anticipation and complete attention as the screen flickered, like the other two times, and showed Liv's stronghold. It was a relatively large, silver dome of sorts, outfitted at the top with a massive satellite dish pointing into the sky. Surrounded by the dome was a thick, green forest, with the leaves rustling in the wind and the other various gadgets on the dome clicking and beeping, turning and snapping. Liv was ecstatic.

"Lesse...Poke...what better for you than your very own...colosseum!" Golfer gave a histrionic bow before stepping to the side once again. Poke eagerly waited for the screen to clearly show what her place would look like. When she got a look at it, she wobbled, trying to keep her balance and from fainting. The other Authors had the same reactions, as none of them could even get a grip at the sheer magnitude.

On screen was a massive colosseum, but not just any colosseum. Giving a fair size of it, the top window of the colosseum was partially covered by a large, white cloud that resembled a marshmallow. The entire colosseum had a flawless, white coat of paint. Hundreds, if not thousands, of openings that were like windows, but no glass, littered the entire structure, all several feet apart. It looked just like the ones that they had seen on television, just easily hundreds, if not thousands, of times bigger.

"And Trey...you've caused me trouble since the beginning, but I'll give you something for your trouble anyways..." This time, the screen didn't flicker, but simply showed a mysterious structure that was partially concealed by two large palm trees. Their gargantuan, green leaves blew in the wind ever so slightly, never allowing a clear glimpse of the structure. Trey, however, wasn't so much interested in that so much as he was at what he could see. A large, long gun stuck out of the middle of the structure, just above the medieval looking door. The part of the building that was visible was jet black with no other color. The size looked just immense, and Trey couldn't wait to see it in person, if only to test the gun out.

"Aurora...well, I got bored and decided to poof this one up." The screen flickered this time as the view slowly putted towards a small cave. Most Authors weren't the type to be very impressed, but Aurora was. The outside of the cave was littered with large diamonds and gems that were never seen before. The cavern's outside was an ominous sky-blue, a contrast with the gems of every color glinting in the intense sunshine. "This particular cavern is filled with dark lyabrinths and sectors, all for whatever you decide to do."

Traca, meanwhile, glared at Poke. Her eyes literally turned green with real jealousy. Why did Poke get such an incredible thing? Traca wouldn't be surprised if she got some shack that was left over from some destroyed, worthless, building. Poke always got something better than her, and Traca hated her for it. More than anything, if Traca did get some kind of reward, she knew what to do with it, and it was going to be putting an end to Poke.

"Of course...how can I forget Traca?" Golfer asked with a sly smile, staring Traca down. His eyes made Traca nervously sweat; it was as if he could read her thoughts. "You get a few things, actually," The Authors instantly glared at Traca in absolute jealousy and hatred. Poke was red in the face. Why did Traca, who Golfer just met, get more than any of them? Poke hated it when anybody got more than her. She was entitled to everything. She, after all, did all the work. In her mind, she wondered why Golfer got to make the decisions? If she made the decisions, Traca would be a pile of slime on the edge of a cliff, along with Golfer, and the other Authors. There would be a new order; her order.

Raising her sword, and with lightning-quick speed, she swung it at Traca, who's back was to Poke. The blade cut through Traca's tough, reptilian flesh like a hot knife through butter. Traca's high pitched screams of pain filled the room, and every Author crouched and covered their ears at this bloody scream of murder.

"DIE!" Poke screamed, raising her sword again. Traca glared up at Poke before swinging her scythed wing at Poke, who blocked with her shining sword with incredible reflexes, creating a loud clinging sound. She was no doubt faster than Traca.

Poke brought down the sword on Traca's head as fast as she could. Traca could just hear the sound of air being cut by the sword. "NO!" Traca let out one last scream before bracing herself. She was too weak to fight back.

"Actually...someone will die if this keeps up..." Golfer sang, playfully blocking Poke's sword, and, as a way of insulting Poke, he grabbed it by the blade.

"You stay out of this, you worthless pipsqueak!" Poke ordered, kicking Golfer in the abdomen and sending him tumbling about 12 feet away. Her amulet piece that hung on her neck was glowing white hot when she did that.

"Well...since we're all attacking each other..." Pikana began, quietly. She glared at Liv, who was eating popcorn and watching Traca and Poke fight. Pikana slowly opened the zipper on her pack, annoyed by the noise it made. Pikana continued to carefully watch Liv watch the fighting while she took her bazooka out and aimed it at Liv. "HEY LIV! HAVE FUN ON YOUR TRIP!" Pikana yelled while cackling wildly. She pressed the trigger multiple times as the recoil knocked her off her feet.

"WHA-" Liv started to impatiently ask. She didn't get to finish the word as the multiple shells hit Liv. Liv, being as round as a ball, rolled into a wall because of the force of the shots.

"Pass the popcorn, Trey," Kit told, not taking her eyes off the ensuing chaos. Golfer was slowly getting on his feet, dazed from the powerful kick. Poke was furiously slashing away at Traca, while Traca was doing the same with her scythed wings, neither of them getting in a hit. Pikana was dancing around Liv, whistling songs to herself.

"Doesn't popcorn make you all fat?" Trey asked with a bit of a chuckle. Kit watched in disgust as she caught Trey staring up and down Kit, from the tips of her tails to the tip of her nose.

"PERV!" Kit screamed as she delivered a punch to a surprised Trey. Trey flipped tumbled multiple times on the hard, marble floor, before collapsing in pain and anger with a loud crack. Kit didn't waste a moment to, with fervent anger, begin eagerly beating an unconscious Trey with the popcorn bucket.

Aurora took a nap. The noise was a lullaby to her.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Excuse the random ending to this...it's to advance the plot. I swear. **


	8. Chapter 8:  Surprise Surprise

**Hello all! I'm back! My honors classes are just disasters waiting to happen, so updates might not happen as often as you'd like. However, I'll try.**

**

* * *

**"Triarii, we're tired," a small voice admitted, begging Triarii to end his story. Triarii had been kept up for two days by these little buggers, and he was about to get some revenge and show them what that's like.

"Sorry, I'm continuing, and if you don't listen, the boogie man will eat your parents," Triarii warned, hiding a smile because of his ridiculous lie. The kids, fear in their eyes, snapped to attention, ready to hear the next part of the story.

* * *

"ENOUGH!" An inhuman roar filled the massive room, echoing off the walls several times and hit the ears of the fighting Authors. Instantly, they snapped out of their fighting. Kit stopped strangling a semi-conscious Trey, while Poke and Traca quit fighting. Aurora's eyes slowly blinked open. She yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she slowly, without urgency or care, sat up. Pikana stood on Liv's large body. Liv continued to struggle from getting off of Pikana's grasp. They all turned to a furious Golfer, who's ferocious claws were outstretched and ready to slash. "Now...PAY ATTENTION!"

"Or what?" Poke challenged with a smirk, pointing her bloodied sword at Golfer. Golfer's head slowly scanned the room of Authors, who were beginning to point their weapons at him. Golfer felt a bead of fearful sweat fall down his cheek. He clenched, terrified as evil grins, grins that beneath offered evil intentions, as the Authors slowly inched their way to Golfer.

"What are you doing?" Golfer asked, his voice shaky. He instantly regretted what he said. He had shown fear in the eyes of a group of powered up, vicious criminals. Now murderers, because they had just killed an entire mansion of people.

"Oh...giving our beloved leader what he really deserves..." Kit said with a wink, now increasing her speed at Golfer. Looking closer, her irises, once black with a perfect, calm shine, glowed red with immense, angry power.

"And getting some rewards while we're at it," Poke chuckled, twirling her massive sword with a finger. Like Kit, her eyes began to glow the same color.

Trey, Pikana, and Liv all began to have the same transformations, each of them having the same glowing, red eyes.

And suddenly, they stopped as Golfer began to flinch, sure he was going to be killed. His back was to the wall, even though he didn't notice backing up.

"W-what's happeni- AHH!" Kit began to bend down and grab her back. She gasped in intense pain, like someone took a knife and was slowly digging it into her butt and back.

She couldn't see Liv next to her, staring at horrible growths on her stumps of arms and legsthat seemed to slowly grow. They resembled the stumps of trees. Liv was absolutely disgusted.

Poke got the more tolerable transformation. She wasn't altered, but she stared at her sword as it shimmered and glowed. The color changed and began to shine into Poke's eyes. She watched it curiously as it slowly turned a brilliant gold, along with growing in size. It just grew quickly, now three times the size, and twice Poke's size. It was a miracle how Poke's quivering arms could carry it.

Trey quivered in fear as long, black, scraggly hair sprouted all over his limbs. At first, he watched as the hair slowly appeared one by one on his arms. Like a virus, it multiplied. He lifted up his jeans to reveal hair, inhuman amounts, covering his legs. When he seemed covered in brown fur after only a few seconds, he felt himself getting bigger. Looking at Pikana next to him, slowly, he felt as if she only could touch his shins. The ceiling seemed to grow closer, and the pillars smaller. Maybe they were shrinking, Trey thought. If not, he would cry, because he'd look like some sort of gorilla. His arms bulged with muscle as well as his legs, though his stomach grew.

"Not cool...NOT COOL!" Pikana shrieked, running in circles and pointing her bazooka at her head, terrified at the transformations she was seeing. She sighed with relief, though panting as well because she was running, that she felt no transformation.

Traca fearfully looked at herself, fearing a transformation. Unfortunately, it was happening. Looking at each wing in fear, they slowly began to grow multiple, large scythes that were sharper and more fearsome than any sword. Her wings began to feel stretched, as they seemed to have life and grow by themselves. Her body itself also seemed to grow in suit. As simple as it was, she just seemed to grow, which didn't make much sense, but she was the only one to look at her chest and see the amulet, which hung innocently around her neck, glow brightly and quiver. If only Traca saw the golden crown that now adorned her head.

Finally, Aurora put her shaking hand on her head, having a bad feeling something was happening to her. Her breathing quickened and she shook, in fear but not feeling or seeing anything. Then, it began as she instantly transformed, not slowly like all the others. Looking only at her lower body, she immediately saw that she became fully mew, worse off, involuntary.

Suddenly, Kit began to laugh despite being sore in her back. Everyone looked at her, puzzled as to why, when everyone was fearful or in pain, Kit would be laughing. They were mildly stunned to see that Kit, staring at her tails, didn't have three of them, but had grown six more tails. Her fur glowed a brilliant gold, but it didn't look so brilliant in the throne room that was filled with the stuff. "How?" She asked herself in awe. "How...did I get nine tails?"

"I dunno!" Poke laughed. "But looking at all of us...these amulet things made us a lot more powerful..." Poke gently held the crescent-shaped item that hung around her neck in her hand. Like everyone else's, it shook slightly and glowed, almost white hot, yet it was cool.

"Hey Golfer! Now we can k-" Trey began to say, flexing his new muscles that were now bigger than his already massive head. He stopped and let out a cat-like squeak of fear and terror when he turned to see Golfer. Trey felt his knees shake and give way, sending the ape-like being to the ground, unconscious once again.

"Whoa..." the Authors seemed to say, staring at Golfer. A crown, like Traca's but much, much bigger and sharper, sat on his head, but that was only the beginning. Golfer wore a long, black cape that touched the back of his calves. However, he didn't look the same. He had a snake-like form, a long, wiry body that just didn't seem human. Opening his mouth slightly in confusion as he looked at himself, everyone saw his fangs inching out once again. However, that wasn't what everyone was staring at. In the middle of his chest, through his shirt and what appeared to be pounds of body armor, a large light glowed that resembled the original amulet. However, he wasn't wearing one at all.

"I-I-I bet we can still take him..." Trey said, slowly gaining his balance and holding his head that he hit on the ground...again. Golfer was confident; Trey's voice was filled with lack of courage and insecurity, perfect for him to prey on.

Kit was closest, and she took the cue. She tried to deliver a punch to Golfer, confident that, now that she was powerful enough, she could probably kill him. When her furry fist connected, however, a loud echo filled the room, as if someone had beat a symbol. Pain filled Kit's hand as she knelt down in pain, wondering what the heck just happened. She was sure that she got him, but maybe he had a plate in his head or something. He was hard-headed enough for it to be literal.

Kit stood up again, and Golfer wasn't even paying attention! Anger filled Kit, and she let grunted loudly, trying to kick Golfer in the shin. The same echo filled the room, and Golfer was still looking around at the Authors. He hadn't even noticed. Kit stared at her right hand, the one that wasn't in pain. It was like punching and kicking a piece of metal. Perhaps he wore complete body armor. She saw Trey standing near her again. Squinting and chuckling quietly, she stepped forward and punched him, sending Trey about twenty feet away, each foot tumbling and rolling across the floor. He came to a stop near the back wall, unconscious again for the third time that day, and this time, bleeding from the nose. Kit was confused, but at the same time terrified. If Golfer gained invulnerability, she would be in trouble. Deep trouble.

"I CAN DO IT!" Pikana cheerfully volunteered, pointing her weapon at Golfer. Golfer's eyes widened as he slowly backed up from Pikana's weapon. He stared down the barrel of the behemoth of a gun. "FIRE FIRE FIRE!" With each of her charismatic yells of the word "fire", her gun blasted out massive shells; nothing anyone had seen before; right at Golfer. Smoke billowed each time they hit the target and blinded every Author from seeing anyone or anything. Even Liv, the shortest of them, couldn't see her own feet. It was not a subtle thing.

The smoke cleared, and to everybody's surprise, Golfer was not there. Pikana stared proudly at her weapon that made up the staple of her arsenal.

"Nice...try..." a voice muttered that sounded all too familiar. Pikana felt a shiver down her spine as Golfer breathed down her neck. Each of his breaths shoved fear down Pikana's throat. "But I really am invincible..."

"DANG! I knew it! I just knew it!" Kit barked, angrily smacking herself in the forehead with a paw, then grimacing in pain. "It must be these additional tails."

"I am invincible..." Golfer muttered again, his eyes frozen over and just staring over everyone's head. "I am...invincible..."

"Yeah, we get that..." Liv complained, pointing at Golfer. "Now don't rub it in!"

"I am...INVINCIBLE!" Golfer roared the last word, causing the room to shake so much that all the Authors fell over. Power surged through Golfer's every vain and limb as he could only laugh at the site of watching the Authors cower in fear and grow smaller and smaller.

"Okay...too much for me..." Poke said, trying her best to be casual and walk out the door. With every three feet Golfer seemed to grow, Poke walked faster, until she was in a full on run. She screeched to a halt when the iron door that spelled freedom was blocked by Golfer's massive hand, now a paw.

"I can do ANYTHING!" Golfer screeched, now resembling a wolf or canine. Every tooth in his smiling mouth was whiter than ever before, and sharper than anyone could stand. His eyes were wide once again, but not in fear. He roared the word "anything", which was a high pitched screech more than anything. Everyone thought he lost his mind.

Instantly, he transformed back into his form before he switched into a canine. His long, black cape didn't even wave, and his crown didn't move a centimeter. His transformations weren't gradual; they would be missed if one blinked.

Letting out a powerful, dragon-like roar that made Traca jealous, fire erupted like a volcano from his fanged mouth, sending every Author in the room ducking for cover. It filled and incinerated the entire throne-room, melting some of the gold.

"Now...where were we?" Golfer asked, with a smile. His voice was smooth; without fear and now beaming with confidence in his abilities. "Ah yes...you wanted to kill me?" The Authors stood back, except for Trey, who was badly bleeding through his nose. Blood soaked his dark fur as he was unmoving, lying on the floor.

"No...we...uh...wanted to...uh...share a banana with you!" Pikana improvised, stuttering nervously, thinking of what to say.

"I'll buy that," Golfer said, shrugging it off. The little things didn't matter anymore, he thought. He was finally in control of his destiny, after all those years, and now he would revel in it and savor it like a steak. "Now...didn't I tell you where to go? Go...control the people...with force if you must...and SOMEONE BRING ME A FREAKING SANDWICH! NOW!" Fire burst out of his mouth with each word that he bellowed. Instantly, and instinctively, they all clamored, crawled, and scurried out the door in terror, not realizing that he just told them to bring him a sandwich that he could very well get himself.

"Ow...I hate that crazy fox..." Trey muttered, holding his head. The blood had darkened to a dark red, or black. The blood flowing from his nose had stopped running. He felt dizzy and lightheaded.

"Shut up..." Golfer growled, hitting Trey over the head, for the fourth time, knocking him out. "Now I have business to attend to..."

"Well...this sucks..." Trey muttered before completely losing his consciousness.

* * *

"Ugh...what happened?" Psyche muttered, her eyes drooping. She felt tired, but couldn't sleep. She gasped upon seeing a handsome being with large, regal, white wings. He held, in his perfect, strong hands, a sharpened bow with a bolt in between that looked like it could be taken apart. The inside of it was shaper than her own sword, and it was larger as well.

"You're awake..." the angelic being said, now right up to her. Psyche felt a blush in her face and beads of sweat forming in her hairline when he spoke; it was like his words were dipped with sugar and made just for her. They were so full of love and kindness.

"W-who are you?" Psyche asked, weakly. She felt indeed weak, and her arms felt like they were weighted down by tons and tons of iron. She could barely lift them.

"Shh...I'm Pit..." Pit muttered. He was so gentle and still so kind. He put his hand on the back of her neck to support it. Psyche felt his grip was firm, yet still so gentle. "Something hit you in the face really hard. It almost killed you...Psyche..." Psyche instantly became confused, and her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Who's Psyche?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the disgust of the name. What a stupid name, she thought. "I feel sorry for the loser with that name."

"Yeah...uh...I'm glad you're awake..."

"PIT!" An angry, feminine voice filled the air and shocked Psyche out of exhaustion. Her hand shot to her sheath that she knew was on her waist. Her grip tightened on it, but she felt this "Pit's" soft hand on her's, so she relaxed. "WILL YOU QUIT FLIRTING WITH THAT THING AND HELP ME! I ACTUALLY FOUND ANOTHER ONE!" Pit left Psyche, who was mildly disappointed that Pit stopped holding her. He ran off towards a large figure in an orange armored suit, though the suit was badly broken and damaged. Whoever was in it, Psyche thought, was in pain.

"We may be able to save them all..." a deep voice suggested. The voice was incredibly deep, like some sort of Darth Vader incarnate. The voice came from behind her, and Psyche turned to look, grunting in pain and soreness.

"Uh...hi..." Psyche greeted, awkwardly at eye level with an armored figure wearing an ominous mask. His eyes, if they were eyes, were yellow, glowing on Psyche's face. The mask gave the impression that this being was furious, and it startled Psyche a bit to look into his eyes.

"...hello...I'm Meta Knight...in case you forgot..." Meta Knight shyly stated, emotionlessly staring at Psyche. Meta Knight scanned her curiously. They had seen each other before the destruction, but she wasn't going crazy or threatening him. She seemed rather happy with being around him. Meta Knight also saw her almost enamored by Pit, which seemed strange. "...Do you know who anyone around here's name is?" Meta Knight pointed his white, tattered glove at a yellow mouse that sat next to him. He curiously looked at Psyche, who was now completely confused. She didn't even try to guess.

"His name is Pikachu..." Meta Knight said, while Pikachu tried to observe Psyche more closely.

"She's pretty sexy...for an Author," Captain Falcon remarked, holding a bag of ice over several wounds. One of them was hilariously placed near his crotch area, which even Meta Knight couldn't help but chuckle at. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh." Captain Falcon shed a clearly fake tear from his eye. Meta Knight just shrugged it off and he didn't even buy it.

"So...I'm...an Author?" Psyche asked, curiously, leading to the smashers around her to nod silently. "And you all are-"

"That's right, princess...smashers..." a voice boomed from out of the sky. It shook the ground, throwing everybody to the ground in confusion. Instantly, near the edge of the debris, was a figure dressed in a long, black cape. A bright, shiny gold crown adorned his head. The smashers watched as he picked up a massive, house-sized piece of debris like it was a golf club. He was shorter than Samus by about a foot.

"Golfer..." Samus muttered in rage, dropping the brick she held on Pit's foot. "You!"

"I'm insulted..." Golfer taunted, dropping the debris, making a clearly fake sad face and moving his lower lip forward. "You're not happy to see me, little girl." Samus's fist clenched.

"You've done enough...go away," Meta Knight muttered, a hint of tears in his voice. He turned around, dragging a large piece of cement away. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity as he crouched down, ready to pounce.

"You heard the man," Samus sneered. "Just get out." Samus turned around, grabbing a large piece of wood with her right hand. _"I hate that guy..." _she thought to herself bitterly. As she picked the wood up and stood straight, she gasped in fright when she saw Golfer standing proudly and tauntingly right in front of her, only inches away and standing on a pile of bricks. "But...how?"

"I got a power up..." Golfer mused, flexing his right arm. Samus wasted no time. He had to be stopped right there. She gathered up all of her formidable strength and took a step forward with her right leg, and swung the large piece of wood at her target. The moment the wood touched Golfer, it almost seemed to melt away into millions of tiny slivers and dust.

"Sorry sweetheart..." Golfer apologized, whispering in the ear of a frozen-with-fear Samus. "But I'm not your average bad guy. I'm unstoppable." Samus took a step back. She was more afraid of her own fear. She battled massive dragons and horrifically ugly and powerful monsters like Ridley and Mother Brain almost yearly. She took on galaxies of armies that were unlike anything imaginable. She barely felt any fear when confronting them, but she was terrified now.

"HEY!" Pit cried out, aiming his bow with an arrow ready. His hands shook a bit from nervousness. He closed one eye and stared right down the arrow, looking into Golfer's deep, brown eyes.

"Go ahead..." Golfer urged, tapping his forehead. "Shoot me. It'll bounce right off." Pit took the challenge, and his tongue moved over his lips in concentration. Only one shot. Only one shot. This echoed through his head as he concentrated on Golfer's eye, hoping it would surprise him. Then...fearing the worst and hoping for the best, he let the arrow go.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Golfer screamed. His scream was blood-curdling and sent shivers down every living smasher's spine. Golfer stumbled back, holding his bloody left eye as more blood was spurting out of it like a fountain. He tripped over a block behind him and tumbled to the ground. Meta Knight capitalized and, hesitantly, cut Golfer's head off. He hated to do it; it was not honorable, but Golfer was too dangerous to fight with any honor.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried, holding his little paws in the air and staring in the sky. Lightning bolts accurately fell on Golfer's limp body, some hitting his body, and others his head, now covered in dripping, gooey blood. Each caused a massive boom, but the bolts were large, and Golfer's body was singed. His tan skin was now burned black after the sixth lightning bolt.

"It's finally over," Ganondorf muttered, snapping his fingers when the triforce symbol on his hand glowed. Golfer was instantly and magically encaged in a casket. Ganondorf, his face slightly remorseful (much to the puzzlement of the smashers), burned the casket when a fireball erupted from his palm. The casket was wooden, so it burned to ashes in no time.

"Wait..." Meta Knight said, trotting around the ashes. He scanned the black pieces of charred wood, the blowing ashes as well, but something was missing. "Where are his bones?"

Out of nowhere, a large bang that itself knocked every smasher to the ground occurred. The smashers were horrified when the ashes formed a column that reached as high as a tree. The black ashes slowly changed to a tan color right before their eyes, and took on Golfer's shape. First his eyes were restored. Then his arms. Then his legs. Then the rest of his body. He didn't have a scar from his wounds.

"Why, it's only just begun," Golfer taunted. Ganondorf, hoping to show off and maybe be revered by the smashers that were left, wasted no time and transformed into his pig-beast form, now towering over Golfer. He was easily twenty feet tall, and let out that such kind of roar, which shook the trees and displaced the rocks. The air blew Golfer to the ground, but he didn't even show fear. He was smiling. Ganondorf took offense to it, and waved his right, armored arm, sending large bolts of lightning at Golfer's chest, aimed at his heart. One bolt missed. The other Golfer waved _his _arm at, sending it away. Another hit, but bounced off.

"What the...?" Ganondorf asked himself, now completely confused. "I guess I'm not trying hard enough!" Ganondorf took a deep breath, and he flexed every muscle he had in his body. His body slowly began to be surrounded by a purple aura, and Ganondorf took flight without wings. "Let's see how you like this!" Ganondorf let out a loud cry before the aura disappeared. It came off in a massive, airborne, purple ball. Ganondorf landed on the ground and swiped at the sparkling ball, sending it at the speed of sound at Golfer. The ball was meant to explode and decimate anybody that it was aimed at. However, it merely bounced off Golfer like a rubber ball bounces off a hard floor.

Ganondorf panted in exhaustion. That move he just used was immensely powerful, and it took a lot of power to use. Looking up and hoping for the best, Ganondorf's eyes held fear. Golfer stood there, not even singed.

"My turn!" Golfer exclaimed, snapping his fingers. Ganondorf felt an overwhelming force on his back, causing him to hunch over, and he was not in his Ganon form anymore, somehow transformed to normal. There was no physical thing that forced him to the ground. He began to sweat, trying and straining to overcome and lift whatever was on his back. Golfer laughed in his face, causing Ganondorf's eyes to turn an evil, furious red. With a roar, Ganondorf's fist turned purple, and he wound up his fist, his strength being tapped from his anger of being mocked. He was now throwing off the force that was on his back as he sent his arm towards Golfer. The smashers watched the warlock punch, wondering if it would even leave a scratch.

"AHHHH!" Ganondorf screamed, holding his wrist. The smashers gasped in awe at the stump that used to be Ganondorf's hand. He lost his entire hand, which looked almost like it was cleanly cleaved off at the wrist! He shook and trembled in fear, slowly raising his head, looking at Golfer. "W-what are you?"

"I'm above the triforce of power...it's a trinket that you can keep!" Golfer insulted, kicking Ganondorf in the stomach. Ganondorf gagged from the powerful kick, as the top half of his body, from his waist up, fell off his legs. Luckily, no blood came out. This completely horrified the smashers, and they didn't dare intervene. Ganondorf was still conscious because he was immortal as well, but he was writhing on the ground in immense pain. The smashers were still watching, now unsure they could do anything to him. "I thought you'd be a rival, or something of a challenge...I am disappointed..." Golfer spat on Ganondorf as a sign of utter disgust, and he turned his back on him, facing the conflicted smashers. "You all stay out of my way, or else I'll let the other Authors deal with you...the short, Pikachu-ish one has an anger problem, mind you. And soon...I think you'll be bowing to one of them."

"You think we're gonna bow to someone like you?" Samus asserted, pointing her gun even though she knew it would be worth nothing. Psyche glared up at Golfer. She had no idea who he was, but she gripped her sword even tighter with every second the standoff continued.

"Thank Master Hand for me, sweetheart. This amulet is quite amazing," Golfer taunted. A cloud of smoke gathered, coming from absolutely nowhere and hid Golfer, who was standing still, and when it dissipated and disappeared into thin air, so did he.

"Yeah..." Ganondorf said sarcastically, crossing his arms and looking up at the smashers who were curiously observing him. "Thanks sooooo much for the help."

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" Poke asked, swinging her sword over her shoulder. Golfer thought for a moment.

"Oh...target practice..." he said with an eery smile. "You never know when you'll need it...by the way...WHERE IS MY SANDWICH?" Everybody looked over at Kit, who's cheeks were puffed out. Every now and then, crumbs fell out of her mouth.

"What'd I do?" She asked, her mouth full. "I get hungry." The Authors, minus Golfer, because he disliked fun, began to respond and chat amongst themselves, completely ignoring anything else. One by one, they started talking.

"I get thirsty."

"I get tired."

"I get bored."

"I get lazy."

"I get fat."

"I get stupid."

Golfer looked at Traca with a strange look, a look that wreaked of confusion. With a snap of his fingers, the Authors disappeared into their respective castles and fortresses.

"Any plans for us two?" Traca asked, searching with her eyes around the throne room, mostly her eyes being on the throne. Golfer nodded.

"Ah...there's one thing even our precious Authors will never figure..." Golfer snickered, pointing at a large door behind the throne, which was incredibly wide, maybe a few hundred feet and probably thirty feet tall. As if on cue, the large, steel-colored, strong door opened automatically. A sea of green, two-legged, short creatures began marching out of it in perfect order. The room shook and trembled with each of their perfectly timed steps. They were primids, and it was easily seen that these were unlike what Tabuu was able to ever muster during _his _reign. The first rows of them carried short swords in their right hand, along with large shields in their left hands. Those primids had intimidating iron helmets which covered their square foreheads. Behind those rows were even more rows of armored primids with incredibly long spears, easily twenty feet long, held in the air. They held no shields and the armor was clearly thin. Their only feature was the spears, but the spears were gold tipped, and the gold sparkled in the light beautifully.

Behind those were only a few rows of primids, but these primids were covered head to toe in armor, like the metal primids of before, but these had one spike on their chest, threatening to easily pierce anything they touched. Finally, the last row was regular primids which held brightly colored pistols in their right hands. There had to have been ten thousand primids coming out. They disregarded their surroundings, and merely walked towards the doorway out, and half way their, they modified their marching so that they were in a perfect single-file line, ready to exit. It impressed both Traca and Golfer that they weren't even an inch off.

"This...I use to control the people," Golfer admitted, walking back to his throne and slowly sitting down. "You...I use to control the other Authors."

* * *

**See, it's all about that last line! If the last line was something stupid and clunky (like the rest of this chapter, lol) it wouldn't have been a good ending! It's those one-liners that make or break you. Lesson for today. Anyways, good plot development today. **


	9. Chapter 9:  Streets of War

"I think that's everyone we'll find now..." Samus said, despair in her voice and in the looks of the surviving smashers. They were panting, as they all, minus Pit, who was looking over Psyche, were pulling out a bloody Master Hand. Master Hand was missing a finger and parts of his thumb. He was still breathing, though just barely. His palm rose and sank every few seconds, but it would take a good eye to see it. Samus put her hand on his wrist, checking his pulse. Samus breathed a sigh of relief; he had a pulse, but it was weak. The blood flowed all the more with each rusted nail and splintered piece of wood pulled from Master Hand's firm fleshy exterior.

The rescued were Samus, Meta Knight, Marth, Ganondorf (who Pikachu was taping up with duct tape), Lucas, Master Hand, of course, Captain Falcon, who was in very rough shape and with no icepack, Zelda, Pit, and Lucario. The rest of the smashers were gone, and nothing they could do would get them out. The rubble was massive, and even after a full day or two of digging through rubble, they had only gotten the edges of it.

"How do you feel, Ganondorf?" Zelda asked, her hands glowing pink, ready to heal Ganondorf if he couldn't himself.

"Uh...I'll live," Ganondorf said, picking at the edges of the tape. His abdomen was surrounded by several rolls of tape that Captain Falcon carried around for some strange reason. He was reluctant to give them up, but Samus forced him to do it by draining his icepack.

"Zelda..." Meta Knight asked, looking at each of Master Hand's wounds, still draining that thick, dark red blood. "Can you heal him?" Zelda came to Master Hand and placed her hand on each of his wounds.

"He's too injured, but he'll heal in time," Zelda admitted, patting the large hand on his palm.

"This is bad..." Marth relented, sheathing his battered and damaged sword. He looked upon the rubble and just sighed. Everything he knew; his best friend, all of his possessions, gone, and he didn't even know what was going on. He didn't know who the guy that attacked Ganondorf was, certainly.

"No, really? We certainly are in deep trouble. There appears to be little we can do..." Lucario agreed, floating beside Marth.

The smashers stayed silent, even Pit and Psyche, who were previously talking. Many of them weren't around when the Authors attacked the mansion, but were either hurled out of the windows, and saved, or were on the top floors, and weren't buried under all that rubble. Some of the smashers had to work hard to suppress their tears; they were lucky, and it was hard that one decision that seemed so unimportant saved their lives. It was a lot to swallow.

The silence broke before too long. The Earth shook; small stones scattered around the landscape rattled and jumped. A loud noise, like a million drums being beaten all at once, was heard. The noise got louder and louder.

The smashers turned around and were puzzled. Captain Falcon wailed in fear, but didn't run or move; he was still in some pain.

These green things marching towards them were primids, and the memory of them was vivid in the minds of each smasher. They didn't look exactly like them, though. The smashers observed the once wild, angry primids, almost civilized. They marched in perfect order, shoulder to shoulder, carrying massive spears stretched in front of them. They had light armor on, looking like aluminum foil. As they got closer, the smashers braced themselves as they were confronted by the gold tips of the spears.

Samus didn't waste time, and neither did Meta Knight. The formation looked about thirty feet long, twenty feet deep, with nothing but primids, but they knew that it was just a massive square with a powerful front. Meta Knight flew to the left, dodging spear thrusts by the primids, and Samus shrugged the spear thrusts off, as the spears only scratched her armor.

"I got this!" Captain Falcon proudly declared, standing up slowly. He limped to the front of the primid's formation. Yelling his trademark "FALCON PUNCH", he sent his burning fist straight into a spear held by a now terrified primid.

Captain Falcon cried in pain, holding his bloody fist with the large spear stuck within his fingers. He swung the spear wildly in pain, picking off primid after confused primid. Lucario watched in amusement, as did the other Smashers. Captain Falcon's eyes were closed, and he didn't see the occasional time when he hit Meta Knight or Samus, who battling primids one by one and thus catching them off guard. Right before their eyes, the numbers of the primids just dwindled. The formation was bulky and vulnerable, but Lucario and Meta Knight pondered together why it hadn't charged at them; it would have killed them all.

Captain Falcon's fist was numb, and his arm was dripping with blood. Long after every primid was destroyed by his insane swinging, Lucario silently floated up to the screaming pilot, and dodging the spear swings, Lucario yanked as hard as he could on the spear, and it came out like a knife stuck in butter.

"You can stop now!" Samus interrupted, tripping Captain Falcon and sending him into the dirt and pile of primid bodies, face-first.

"So...Psyche..." Pit muttered. He hadn't even tried to help with the formation of primids just a moment ago. The very sound of his voice made every smasher snap their heads towards him. "You single?" He would get smacked by everyone for focusing on that, but that was for later. They had eavesdropping to do.

* * *

"Put me to the test if you don't believe me," Golfer challenged Traca, stretching his arms from his sides to make himself seemingly vulnerable. Traca was confused and raised an eyebrow. All she said was that she was stronger than he was. She almost laughed that he took offense to that.

"I don't think I should..." Traca advised, shaking her head. She towered over Golfer in her dragon form, easily double or triple his size. She could (and sometimes thinks she _should) _crush him like a bug. Golfer had a vainly confident look on his face.

"I dare you...I mean, if you don't think you _can_..." Golfer taunted, giving an obviously fake sigh and trying to hide a smile. Traca glared at him; her ego was crushed by someone a third of her size, and in her eyes, that had to be repaid.

Taking a deep breath, she swiped her scythed wing right at him as fast as she could force herself to do. It whizzed through the air, whistling as it seemed able to cut the air to pieces.

It seemed like she hit brick when she hit him. With a roar of pain and surprise, she examined Golfer, who didn't have a scratch on him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oops..." he apologized, cracking a smile. "For a second it looked like you were going to hit me-" he was cut off by an angry Traca, who let out a fiery roar, sending fireball after fireball at Golfer. Her ego was shattered, and she would kill him if she had to in order to get it back. Each fireball she sent had no apparent effect; no scratch, no dent, no chink in his armor, nothing. Golfer flinched like crazy though, even curling into a ball the first time. After several attempts at Traca to destroy Golfer, though, he stopped flinching, and the look of slight fear on his face was replaced with a pompous, arrogant smirk.

"Had enough, princess?" Golfer taunted, snapping his fingers and sending sparks of fire all around him in a sign of victory. Traca was panting heavily, and beads of sweat rolled down her exhausted face.

"I-I thought I was a queen..." Traca remarked, sitting down. Golfer couldn't help but smile, showing his razor-like teeth that adorned his mouth, like a sword for a legionary.

"What would I do without you?"

* * *

"...I know I shouldn't touch it..." Trey warned himself, observing a large, mounted gun that was mounted on the wall outside his armed to the teeth fortress. He looked down the dark, black barrel of the large, black gun. It stuck ten feet out of the wall, and there was no trigger, so Trey assumed that there was a control room that controlled the weapons that guarded his fortress. (All of them lacked a trigger)

"Touch what?" A girl's voice pierced the silence that surrounded him like the trees that concealed him. He jumped and assumed a fighting stance, which looked intimidating considering his massive, oozaru-ape like form that the amulet granted him. It served him well; he killed so many of the local peasants that tried to revolt that he was still dripping with blood. He looked and saw Poke, walking with her sword like a British guy does with a cane. The look on her face was that of horror. "Trey...you monster...what did you do?" Trey looked down at his black and red stained fur.

"Uh...nothing..." Trey tried, going back to looking down the barrel of his gun, fascinated by it. In an instant, Poke's warm breath was down his neck, but he didn't flinch.

"What..." Poke began, her ice-cold voice freezing Trey in his place. "did you do?" Trey gave a regretful sigh, even though he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"When I announced that I was, like, the people's king...they got all butt-hurt about it. So I squished them." Poke's look of horror intensified. She could only imagine the guts of the people, splattering and splashing and oozing out of the bodies. She carried a sword so that she could kill quickly, effectively, and controlled.

"You're psychotic, Trey," Poke admitted, shaking her head. "And if Golfer finds out that you exterminated the people-"

"He won't find out." Trey cracked a smile. "And maybe you should get back to that dress factory, lady, before he makes you fetch him a sandwich." Poke looked offended, but then she smiled.

"At least he and some fox didn't beat me into a pulp, ape boy." Poke disappeared into thin air after saying that, leaving Trey alone.

"...That fox is mean!" Trey cried, going back to lustfully gaze at his weapons.

* * *

"Okay, so we need to head out now, seriously!" Samus strongly suggested, pointing out at the horizon behind the infinite grassland. Pit helped Psyche up, causing both of their cheeks to turn a hint of red, though nobody else cared, really.

"Are you feeling a bit better? Can you remember some stuff?" Pit asked. Psyche shook her head.

"I don't even know what those green things were...or that mean guy that killed the black guy-"

"Ganondorf..." Pit corrected, quickly. "The...guy in black...is Ganondorf." Pit worded his sentences carefully, and it showed in his hesitation. "And don't worry about not remembering. That massive cut on your cheek will become a scar, no doubt...whatever hit you that hard...could've killed you."

"Hey...lovebirds?" Meta Knight asked, poking Pit in the calf. "We should get going if you two are done...with whatever it is you're doing." Pit blushed, and covered it up by coughing several times into his arm.

"Right...we should go...come on Psyche..." Pit said, holding Psyche's hand as gently as anyone could. It made Psyche feel secure and safe, even though that was in no way logical. It was the same way she felt with...someone. Psyche closed her eyes tightly. She knew someone had made her feel this way before...someone or something. Whatever it was, she couldn't remember. It made her tear up, though she tried to hide the stinging tears. The tears that she tried to forget.

"Is it wise, Samus, to go out into the plains in search of...what are we searching for, exactly?" Lucario asked. He had many questions as he walked beside Samus, with the other smashers in tow.

"Uh...I don't really know..." Samus admitted. "But wherever it is, we're going to find Golfer and his goons...before he finds us...plus...I have a bad feeling he did something terrible to the people of the town...we wouldn't know it because we're on the outskirts of everything..." The smashers and Psyche all stepped on the road that led up a green hill in the distance. The hill itself was their focus, and they didn't notice that the debris were rocking around weakly...for the moment.

* * *

"Hehe, he likes me best, Aurie," Kit bragged, feeling her six new tails that kept Aurora away with their powerful, golden glow. She petted them like they were her pride and joy.

"Just because you get the beach...and I get a cave..." Aurora grumbled. Kit quit listening as she stuck her furry head inside the door of her crudely-built sandcastle.

"No need to be jealous, Aurora..." Kit said, pulling her head out of the sandcastle, sending chunks of wet sand falling off the castle. Kit looked down at the castle, letting out a frustrated grunt before just shrugging it off. The tide gently kissed the side of the broken castle, darkening the sand and washing grains of sand from the sandy thing.

"Why'd he give you a beach...and I get a dirty, drippy, ugly little cave?" Aurora screamed, stepping up and furiously kicking the remains of the sandcastle into the sea. "I mean...I can turn MEW!" Kit tapped her foot while rolling her eyes.

"I'm a nine-tailed golden kitsune...I'm not exactly living it up in his castle either..." Kit thought for a moment as her voice trailed off. "Actually...why was he so eager to get rid of us? He just kinda...poofed us out." Aurora donned the same, thoughtful expression Kit did.

"You know...you're right...that royal pain in the as-"

"Language, sis!" Kit scolded, smirking and pointing a claw at Aurora, who cracked a small smile.

"Anyways, why do you think he was so eager to separate us...?" Kit shook her head at the question.

"You know...I bet he's gonna kill us or eat us or make Traca cook us or make you into string or-" Aurora was interrupted by Kit, who, sick of her rant, covered her mouth.

"First of all...I won't be made into string...second of all...do you think he's gonna...kill us?" Kit's voice shook at the last two words. She couldn't imagine Golfer doing something so horrible, especially after he offered them the pieces of the amulet. He could have done it any time, and without anyone finding out. Still, Aurora's words cast doubt that maybe her leader wasn't as honest as he appeared. She tried to put the thought out of her mind.

"I don't know...but I'm scared...he's not himself..."

"I know...I know...but, I mean...the others have our backs..." Kit reassured, trying to sound sure. She was suddenly afraid, and felt her paranoia increase by the moment. Her eyes darted around almost instantly. She wouldn't be surprised if they got bloodshot all of a sudden. "We could beat him...if he tried anything..."

"W-which is why he separated us..." Aurora's voice hollowed in fear. She was terrifying herself, but her thoughts were like a long train going off a cliff; the first few were down, and the others would follow until there was nothing left.

"We're just scaring ourselves!"

"I say we kill him!"

"AURORA!" Silence followed. The winds seemed to pick up as the two stood, silent. Kit was ashamed, and would never admit it, but her paranoia was turned on, and doing the unthinkable, killing him, wouldn't be such a bad idea. She constantly fought the thought. She knew that, on one hand, he was nearly invincible, and killing him wouldn't be possible. Plus, if Golfer wanted her dead, he would try, no, DO it that instant.

"...I'll go to...my cave and liven things up..." Aurora said, scurrying away while kicking the sand around as she left, disappearing towards the reddening horizon.

Kit started on rebuilding her sandcastle.

* * *

The smashers walked into town, only to see them cowering in a corner.

Men, women, and children alike had built a barrier, made of random objects such as tires, cars, and even chunks of old buildings that were falling apart anyways. Their barrier partially encircled them, with a large chunk of building surrounding them.

"Stay alert Psyche...oh, and everyone else...yeah," Pit advised, mostly looking at Psyche's confused face. Her bloody face was dried, leaving a massive scar that made his skin tingle. He felt the pain in his own face, in a way, like how scratching fabric or a dirty piece of metal makes a person's spine tingle. Lucario's eyes brightened as he stepped in front of the group and looked around.

"I sense...something awful..." he began. "...something so ugly...their aura wreaks of evil with a side of-"

"Are you a dog or a chef?" Captain Falcon asked, impatiently. Lucario turned to look at him.

"Are you an idiot or just impatient?" Lucario replied. Captain Falcon was speechless; he couldn't answer that, and he stayed quiet.

The noise made speech for the smashers barely audible. The noise came from the cowering townsfolk; mostly made of screams, chants, yelling, and the occasional metal on metal contact, but this confused the smashers. Why were they cowering?

As if on cue from their question, a girl stepped out from behind a bit of wreckage. She was slightly short. Her long, brown hair made Captain Falcon drool (but even guys with long hair made him do that). She sported her long, golden sword, which she professionally swung around one finger. Marth looked to his own sword, already feeling inferior.

"Oh look...clowns..." the girl insulted casually, barely paying the smashers even a glance. Pit gritted his teeth and his grip on Psyche (his explanation being that so she doesn't lose her balance) tightened.

"Are you the ones freaking everyone out?" Pit asked, stepping forward, then timidly retreating backwards. The girl just stood her ground.

"Eh...yeah. Apparently the people here don't want a queen..."

"Alright...check it out..." Samus replied, her arm cannon now pointed right at the girl. "Let me tell you something...I don't know who you are, but these are free men and women...they don't bow to any kind of queen." The girl smirked. Captain Falcon suddenly gasped, and the pain that he felt all over himself increased ten fold.

"P-poke...?"

"Oh heck yeah!" Poke confirmed, swinging her massive sword around. Pit was puzzled at how such a small girl could carry a sword that even Ike couldn't even have moved. "Well, since the intro is done, I guess we're gonna have to go through the cliché of you all beating me, huh?" The smashers looked at each other, nodding in agreement and confusion. Poke spoke again.

"Well...that can't happen..." Poke winked at the group. Suddenly, she held her sword like a golf club. Taking a step forward, she swung it just the same way, allowing it to quickly strike and scrape the cement beneath them. Sparks, too many to be natural, blasted at the smashers like fireworks set off. The noise itself was unbearable, but the smashers covered their eyes, attempting to shield themselves from the bright terror. The sparks held mass, and each massive spark hit the smashers like a brick. Everybody was stunned. Others, like Psyche and Pit, were knocked out. Samus was very much conscious, but the sparks had been so massive and so powerful that her suit was deactivated; she was frozen in her pose. Zelda was dizzy; too dizzy to fight. It seemed the Author had defeated them all.

Except Marth.

Marth had thrown up his sword at the last moment, desperately hoping something would happen. Well, something did happen. The spark had hit his sword (it was glowing red hot), and bounced off into the sky, where it was probably gone. Poke looked confused.

"Alright, Poke...um...it's a duel..." Marth challenged, weakly. It was in his voice; he was lacking in confidence, which made Poke even more sure of herself. She, in contrast, was arrogantly confident.

"Alright, Marthy...um...it's a duel," Poke mocked, pointing her golden sword at the direction of Marth's throat. Marth began to sweat in nervousness. If her sword could spark, what else could it do?

The two stood in silence while the conscious smashers watched in agonizing angst. Marth was, by a stroke of chance, the only smasher able to fight.

They had an intense feeling of doom.

* * *

** Haha. I stopped right here. Will Poke defeat Marth? Will Marth gather courage and fight Poke? Will Captain Falcon stop acting like a moron? All these questions might be answered next chapter. I really don't know...I haven't written it yet. **


	10. Chapter 10: Icy Tale

Triarii looked at the little children, scattered amongst the ground before him. He had gotten so wrapped up in the story that was supposed to be only a few minutes long to several days long. Luckily, they all conveniently brought food with them, but that would probably use it up. Giving a sigh, Triarii was about to leave, but he couldn't. His wings flapped and flapped, and he got desperate. He couldn't move his feet from the rock.

"You're not done here, birdy..." a woman's voice came from behind him. The vulture turned around, his yellow, beady eyes seeing through the night at a cloaked figure who's hands were the only visible thing. The cloak matched the night; pitch black and masking a lot of things. "You're not done here...I would like to here the rest...and if you don't tell me...then you'll be a cute little ice sculpture by morning."

* * *

"Well, Marthy?" Poke taunted the nervous Marth by waving her sword within inches of Marth's face. "Run along with your little friends...I have a rebellious population to cut down..." Marth swallowed, staring into Poke's angry, brown eyes.

"I don't think so..." Marth said, his fear slowly dropping. "I'm here to defeat you...you monster-" he was interrupted by Poke's laughter. She twirled her sword as if the weight of it was miniscule. She continued to chuckle.

"Hon...you have a lot to learn..." Poke boasted, allowing her sword to gently scrape the ground, creating an unnatural amount of sparks. "When I gut the people like a fi-" there was a massive clang, a massive hitting of metal, that silenced the city. The panicked city-folk stopped their yelling and screaming and struggling.

Marth had clashed Poke's sword, much to her surprise. She was wide-eyed. She had dismissed Marth as a coward, but perhaps he was braver than she gave credit for.

"You insult me...you attack my friends...you threaten these people..." Marth began, his sword arm, still holding the sword that was holding Poke's sword at bay, shaking wildly. "No...no...I'm going to beat you...right here." Poke smiled, and effortlessly batted away Marth's sword with her hand. She winked at Marth before raising her own sword to Marth's throat, inches from his neck.

"Then en guarde, sweety," Poke challenged, raising her sword above her head.

* * *

"Hothothothothothohtoht!" Pikana leaped about her volcanic fortress. She had made the fatal mistake of allowing her tail to touch the bubbling lava in the center of her throne room. She slowed down, gripping her tail tightly and desperately blowing on it. "Grr...I hate this place sometimes...DIE LAVA!" Pulling an upgraded bazookie from her backpack, she aimed at the center of the vortex of lava and opened fire. The recoil of the weapon always knocked her off her feet unless she was forced on her feet somehow.

"See...this is why you will forever have an IQ of arctic temperature..." a voice said. Pikana slowly got on her feet, coughing from the massive smoke in the air. The smoke cleared, and Pikana was disappointed for two reasons. One, it was Liv, the last person she wanted to see. Two, she couldn't hold on to her weapon well enough to not get knocked off her feet.

"I'm sorry..." Pikana began, holding in a smile. "But you must be at least this tall to insult Pikana." Pikana held her hand up to the top of her own head. Being taller than Liv by a few inches, Liv's eyes fell into a glare that quickly subsided into curiosity. Liv took a moment, moving her proportionally massive head around the relatively simple room before she laughed.

"Sorry, hon...but mine's a lot nicer than this...all you have are weapons and lava...I, on the other hand, in order to suit my large dreams and larger brain, have a lair which accommodate several weapons and pieces of technology which, via-"

"Blah blah blah..." Pikana interrupted Liv's long rant about herself and her technology. Liv rolled her eyes.

"You will never learn, you ignorant girl..." Liv decided, shaking her head in disappointment. Pikana stopped paying attention, just fiddling quietly with her bazooka, perhaps actually attempting to make it less powerful so she didn't fall when she shot it. "Are you even paying attention?"

"You must be at least as tall as me for me to pay attention..."

"Pikana-"

"AT LEAST AS TALL AS ME!" Liv sighed in frustration. Pikana's outburst proved that she wasn't mature enough to handle anything. Liv worried that perhaps, Pikana would fail in keeping the local population that surrounded her stronghold under control.

"Pikana...do you care if you fail at this?" Liv asked, frankly. Pikana quit fiddling with her weapon and stared solemnly at Liv.

"Of course I do...I mean...Liv..." Pikana began. Liv was surprised. No jokes from Pikana. No puns. No references. Just real words from the heart. Perhaps, Liv thought, Pikana wasn't totally worthless. "We are masters of the world...there's nobody that can challenge us...no number of smashers, no number of people...we have the world in our hands like spaghetti..." Liv fell silent in absolute amazement; Pikana didn't make a joke or act like she was on medication; she was dead serious. Though, the spaghetti part made no sense. Liv had a sudden new respect for Pikana, even though it wasn't much. She certainly wasn't eloquent about it like Liv could be.

"Pikana-" Liv began. Suddenly, Pikana began to dance by wiggling her hips and jumping up and down. The ground rumbled and shook, threatening to perhaps crumble while they were inside. "What the...?"

"LIV!" Pikana roared, the sound of the ground shaking making it almost impossible to hear each other. "IT HAS BEGUN!" Liv looked around as bits and pieces of rock and metal, all from the stronghold they were in, tumbled to the ground.

"I hate my life..." Liv muttered as Pikana jumped up and down, sometimes purposely jumping on Liv.

* * *

Marth was already exhausted and injured.

Poke stood still, and deflected every single blow that Marth threw at her. From the side? It was easily pushed aside and a painful counter was the cost. From the top? The same thing. Marth had never fought such a powerful opponent. Even outnumbered by other swordsmen, Marth almost always had the upper hand. Poke was just too strong, too fast, and just too skilled.

Marth swung from right to left, countering Poke's swing. Marth felt the force of the two swords deep into his arm, shaking him to his very core. It wasn't a good idea, Marth knew, to ever counter such a powerful sword swing with his own sword, but he had no choice. The clang that was the result left a ringing in Marth's ears. As he brought his sword back, preparing for another strike, Poke's foot connected with Marth's stomach, a dirty trick which sent him five feet backwards. Marth tumbled to the ground, desperately clinging to his sword, for he knew that if he let it go, he was finished. He hoped in the back of his mind that some other smashers would become unparalyzed, and rescue him. He was outmatched.

"Aww, Marth can't seem to counter my power? Adorable..." Poke boasted. Marth's face became hot with rage as he swung his sword, aiming at Poke's knee, but Poke was three steps ahead of him. She blocked it easily, but it was enough time for Marth to roll backwards and escape any counter she might try. He was back on his exhausted feet. Marth stared at the sword of his enemy that he had been fighting for an hour, it seemed. It's shine had been dulled, and the sword itself was dented. A golden sword, Marth knew, was a poor choice. As Poke and Marth stood apart from each other, Marth panting heavily and Poke sporting her usual arrogant smirk, properties of gold ran through his mind. Heavy...beautiful...weak...low melting point...what a horrible choice for a sword.

Suddenly, shots began flying from behind him, sending Poke to the ground easily twenty feet away. Marth looked behind him to see Samus, badly damaged, managing to work her arm cannon. The tip of her gun was smoking, which gave him the idea he had been waiting for.

"SAMUS!" Marth bellowed, his head snapping back and forth to keep Poke in view as she got up. "USE ONLY YOUR FLAMETHROWER!"

"It doesn't matter..." Poke chuckled. "My sword is a bit too strong for your obsolete guns, Sammy. Try it." Samus closed one eye as Marth stood aside, still keeping an eye on Poke, but he was also interested in what the partially-paralyzed Samus would do. The tip of her green gun sparked and turned bright red before it silently blew a massive fireball right at Poke, almost spot on. Poke responded in the blink of an eye as the fireball blew towards her by swinging her sword at the fireball, causing it to dissipate on contact. That was Marth's opportunity. He took a step, his heart pounding in total fear should he fail. With a cry of rage, he swung his sword in coordination with his leap, planning on Poke blocking his swing, which she did.

SLASH

His sword slid right through her massive sword like butter. Poke watched as the blade fell to the ground, still white hot. Marth skillfully put his sword to Poke's neck, who put her hands up in complete shock and a little fear. It seemed like slow motion as the blade of her once glorious sword bounced on the ground, sparks flying off it.

"How...? Poke began to ask. She couldn't even mouth the words she wanted to say. Her precious, beautiful, powerful golden sword was sliced in half. She couldn't fight now.

"Now...where is Golfer...? Where are the others?" Marth asked, his voice now a low growl. Poke didn't answer, which made Marth's face even hotter in rage. Poke didn't answer still as Marth's sword shook, Marth's knuckles turning white due to his iron grip. Poke stared right down the blade at Marth's face as his hair swung in the wind. His tiara was gone, probably broken in the fight. Poke looked beyond Marth as Samus and the other smashers, now up and moving, were freeing the people that had barricaded themselves to hide. Poke would have broken in tears at that moment, mourning her defeat, had Marth not asked where everyone was again.

"You don't want to see him now..." Poke admitted, dropping the bottom of her sword, the amulet twirled around it. The amulet was tied to the sword, as Poke knew. It was worthless for her. Silence filled the city for Marth and Poke despite hugs and kisses being exchanged between the smashers and the city folk. Marth grabbed the amulet from Poke's neck, harshly ripping it off and Marth putting it in his pocket. Whatever it was, it was important.

"Surrender, Poke...you're done, and your tyranny-" Marth started to say, his voice now shaky again. Poke laughed as Marth lowered his sword.

"MY tyranny? Sweety...you haven't even seen the beginning of it all."


	11. Chapter 11:  Desertification

OOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I am back after an unintended hiatus. I'm going to college soon, so yeah. :P That's just how the cookie crumbles. I've been so busy that it's just been ridiculous, but I have the inner need, shall we say, to return to what I love. Enjoy.

* * *

The robed girl was intrigued.

"So...all of that...was...him?" The word "him" was said by her in a tone of utter disgust and anxiety, along with some surprise. She had interrupted the bird's story, so he put a wing up.

"Hush, ice witch!" Triarii snarled. "You want to hear the story? Do not interrupt! Now...so after Poke was trapped by the smashers..."

* * *

There was a massive celebration as the citizenry had all gone to rebuild; that celebration had lasted for several hours. They had given to the smashers all sorts of gifts as a thanks for freeing them from Poke, who was in a cage, a small, humiliating, dirty, iron cage. Poke was dragged to and fro by a rope, which was tied to that cage and dragged by Marth himself. He found her to be quite heavy, but either she herself was heavy or he was just weak.

Now on the way out of the city, the smashers all stopped and gazed towards the horizon, horrified by what they had seen. In a few short hours, the once lush, green fields of the world were transformed into black sand. However, the blackest sand was coming from the East; the beach.

"I don't know about you guys..." Samus thought out loud. The smashers stopped the chatter and listened to what she would have to say. "But I get some bad omens from that beach over there...and I want to see what that is..."

"Is it just me, or is my crown not polished enough?" Golfer had recently ordered a large mirror, lined with diamond and gold which sparkled in the little light that he allowed in his fortress, to be set up in his throne room. He stared, enamored, at his crown, polished several times, not with a rag, but with a primid that he picked from the group, slew, and used as a rag in the most heartless manner. Traca had a hard time bearing it, but because she didn't want to make Golfer angry, she laughed anyways.

"Your crown is fine..." Traca said, not really looking at his crown, but bouncing a ball against the infinitely high wall.

"Hmm...I suppose..."

"Your majesty!" Suddenly, the squeaky voice of a primid burst through the iron doors of his throne room. Golfer swiftly turned around and leaned against the wall.

"Can't you see I'm busy? It better be important!" Golfer warned, pointing a finger, now a silver claw, towards the surprised primid. He was a short little thing, about three feet tall. It was a wonder that he could even move the door; it took incredible strength to even turn the knob, as the door was just so well fortified and large.

"It is...we've lost contact with Poke until recently...and the smashers are heading towards the beach...with Poke in tow."

Golfer went silent, and Traca stopped bouncing the ball.

"So...they have her?" Golfer asked, without emotion in his voice. His eyebrows rose in some surprise as the primid nodded. Traca stepped back, waiting for an explosion from him. To her own surprise, Golfer chuckled a bit.

"She wasn't strong enough. Only I am, and I will cleanse the muck from this place..." Golfer turned around as he waved his hand at the primid; a clear sign to go away or else. The primid nodded obediently, gave a small bow, and retreated, pulling the door shut. The room was so silent that Golfer's breathing could be heard contrasting with Traca's.

"Excuse me...I have some things to finish...once and for all..."

"Is it just me...or did it get like, a lot darker?" Marth asked, looking around curiously, tugging Poke harshly over every little stone that lay in the sand. Poke was silently crossing her arms. I'd better get payed well for this, she thought.

"Dude...I see what you're saying...I could live in a place like this!" Ganondorf exclaimed, smiling and looking around as the sky did indeed get darker. He felt a hand sharply smack him in the face; Zelda's. Ganondorf groaned in a little pain; for a little lady, she could hit rather hard. He looked down at the Hyrulean princess in a glare.

"This isn't a time to plan your vacation!" Zelda scolded. She looked around as well. "Maybe Samus was right about the beach."

"I'm scared...maybe we should run!" Lucas suggested. He felt Meta Knight's glove on his collar, holding it with an iron grip. Meta Knight knew instantaneously that Lucas would try to run. That was Lucas.

"Maybe you should..." a loud, deep, mysterious voice filled the air, as did darkness. The smashers stopped in their tracks and prepared their weapons. They knew that voice.

"Perhaps you should run, far, far away..." the voice said again, with a mischievous, almost taunting and vain, tone of voice. "To be truthful...that is the only way I will not paint the sands red with your blood." The voice laughed hysterically, as if it could not contain itself. Whoever was behind that voice, and indeed they knew who it was, must have been completely mad.

"Golfer, show yourself!" Samus ordered, aiming her gun in what appeared to be total pitch blackness. The laughs ceased.

"Me? Show myself? If you insist!" Golfer roared as random chunks of black sand stirred and were tossed in the air.

"I can see you, Golfer. I can always see you..." Lucario warned fiercely, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness, the only light the smashers had. The winds picked up, making his voice harder to hear, but Golfer's was always audible. He made sure of that. "Lucario, you wound me," Golfer taunted, still hidden in the darkness. "Strong as you are, in your present forms, you will never touch me..." Lucario grunted and crossed his arms as his eyes faded. He had lost sight of Golfer in that darkness, and it frightened the other smashers who looked to Lucario's eyes as a source of confidence. Even he couldn't see Golfer.

"Golfer, you will pay for what you've done! Now show yourself like a man!" Zelda challenged, her hands beginning to glow. The winds dropped as if they were dead, and the air began to brighten, just enough to see around them, but the sand remained black, and the day dark.

"We'll see..." suddenly, Golfer appeared, right in front of each smasher, who made sure they were prepared to fight, probably for their very lives. Even Lucas had an adamant face upon him. "You've all failed before you started. Bow to me and beg for mercy, rats!" A deafening explosion suddenly roared through all of the smasher's ears as fire burst through the sands from the depths of what had to be hell. The smashers all fell backwards as Golfer couldn't contain his laughter.

"Tough guy, eh? You're the rat here!" Samus taunted, standing up. Golfer glared at her as the other smashers stood up.

"So...I'm a rat?" Golfer asked, a smile exposing his infamous razor sharp teeth forming on his mouth. "Would you like to see a real rat? Or two...or twenty million!" Golfer fell down, completely ignoring the outside world in sudden, epic, total laughter. The smashers were frightened. Had the once sane Golfer truly lost his mind?

Then they saw that he had reason to laugh. Behind him was an army of millions of rats of every color, charging headlong into the smashers. There were so many that they could eat them alive!

The smashers that could shoot began shooting at the endless rats to no avail. When one died, one hundred appeared in its place, like a white and black wave that would engulf them in a moment.

"LOAD THE AMULET INTO YOUR GUN, SAMUS!" Poke implored. Samus glared at Poke, as did Marth and the other smashers.

"And we're going to listen...why?" Ganondorf asked, crossing his arms. Poke gripped the bars tightly. Her knuckles were turning white.

"Just do it! It'll power your gun up and you'll crush Golfer here!"

Samus grabbed the amulet out of Marth's pocket and dropped it into the barrel of her arm cannon.

"You're really trusting that author?" Zelda asked, glancing at Poke who wore a genuinely nervous face. Samus shook her head as she cocked her gun.

"No way, but it's worth a shot..." Samus admitted. Samus closed her eyes tightly and aimed semi-blindly at the rats.

"Well...here it goes..." She pulled the trigger in her arm cannon, and opened one eye as she saw no shots, only the rats coming closer, and closer, and closer as her pressing the trigger got more desperate...

then suddenly, one shot rang out. The largest shot she had ever fired rang out of her gun.

It was a long, white light that made a horrible bang and threw Samus back at least ten meters. The other smashers fell to the ground at about ten feet and couldn't see the full impact of that shot. Poke simply covered her briefly before witnessing the destruction that the amulet's power had caused.

Indeed, as the smoke cleared, the smashers opened their eyes bit by bit as they opened one eye at a time, ready to flinch and fall to the ground in case something like that happened again.

"The sand..." Marth muttered to himself, barely able to breathe, stunned from the shock of it all. "It's...glass!"

It was true. The black sand was shiny glass. Golfer himself looked around, his eyes darting side to side in paranoia as he saw his own reflection, everywhere he looked. His worried expression changed immediately.

"H-how...I don't care!" Golfer sneered, standing up. His legs wobbled like toothpicks would under the weight of a dragon. "T-this isn't over!"

In the blink of an eye, Golfer had gone, disappeared in a black cloud which whisked him away quicker than he had appeared.

"Whoa..." Zelda mused, stooping down and holding her dress while she stared into her reflection in the glass. "That amulet...just wow!" Nobody could say anything and everyone was speechless. Samus looked to her smoking arm cannon with awe and pride. Her gun did that, she thought. Her gun saved them.

Without a word but with natural instinct, they continued in silence towards their destination; the nearest beach. Zelda and Ganondorf chatted silently about the triforce, and if that triforce combined could be stronger than the amulet. The two were interested, but the rest of the smashers journeyed in silence to find answers.

Answers they sought.

Answers they were ready for.

Answers they would die to find.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed or noticed a difference between this and the smut that I used to serve. :P Hope you liked it, and feed the button down there with a review. ;D


End file.
